The Fox's Mage
by Malakai013
Summary: Assigned to secretly protect a student while she attends school, Naruto heads to Mahora Acadamy. Now he has to deal with an all girls school, mages, vampires, robots and whatever else happens to cross his path. Naruto/Negima Xover
1. Foxes, Mages, and Running Water

hello everyone, this is my second fic, and i thought i would try out a naruto/negima crossover.

a word of warning, there are a lot of characters in the negima series, hell, there are 31 individual characters for the main class, and that isn't counting all the characters that aren't in the class and trying to describe their description is slightly difficult considering there are about three different color schemes for most of the characters depending on where you look. so i recommend reading it. it will make it a lot easier to imagine what they look like if you read the manga.

Now that i think of it, what the hell was i thinking when i chose to write this?

"normal talking"

_"normal thinking_"

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or mahou sensei negima. they belong to Kishimoto and Akamatsu

enjoy chapter 1!!

* * *

Chapter 1: foxes, mages, and running water.

Minato sighed as he rubbed his forehead trying to fight off the slight headache that was beginning to appear. Looking at his desk he saw a mission request folder that had been causing said headache to begin happening.

The mission itself was simple enough; a request for a body guard to protect a specific individual, and others depending on the situation, from any and all possible threats while keeping the target uninformed of the guard's presence. The timeline that the mission would last was unknown, but was estimated to last at least a year or so while the target finished attending school.

A light knock on the door was the only warning Minato got as the doors were suddenly blown inward slamming into the walls causing them to rebound and slam into the man who had opened the door.

"FOR THE LOVE OF!!"

Minato began laughing as Naruto held onto his face as he checked for any injuries. Sure that he had no injuries, Naruto entered the room and sat in a chair propping his feet on the desk. Minato frowned at the teen. "What have I told you about putting your feet on my desk Naruto?"

Naruto moved his gaze from the ceiling down to the man in front of him the smile on his face not changing in the slightest. "I believe you have told me that my feet belong on the floor not the desk."

Minato frowned as he looked at naruto's feet. "Then what are your feet doing on my desk?"

Naruto's smile widened ever slow slightly "But Minato-kun, my feet aren't on your desk, they're on the folder on top of your desk." He chuckled slightly at his little joke.

Minato sighed and rubbed his head a little harder his time. He shouldn't have been surprised; dealing with Naruto always gave him headaches, regardless on what he did. He looked at Naruto, his resolve strengthening in having him sent on the mission. He smiled at the prospect of being free from Naruto for a few years. He would be able to worry about regular kage's problems, not Naruto related problems that only he managed to create.

He shuddered as the thoughts of giant guinea pigs rampaging through the city passed through his mind.

He stopped and looked at the teen wondering how he was going to tell Naruto about the mission. Naruto himself looked to be in his late teens, about 18 or 19 years old. He wore a tight fitting black long sleeved shirt that covered his arms all the way down to his hands. For pants he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with dark red lines running up and down them in jagged patterns. On his feet he wore black combat boots. All of that was hardly noticed however, beyond the neon orange cloak that covered most of his body.

His face was uncovered, but around his neck was a face mask that he could pull up at anytime to hide the lower half of his face which possessed three lines on each cheek giving the appearance of whiskers. Blonde spiky hair with streaks of red giving it the appearance of fire whenblown in the wind went down to his shoulders and ended just above his eyes.

His eyes however were almost at all times hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses. The only time they were ever not hidden was when Naruto was alone, or if he and the fourth were talking in his office. The reason they were hidden was quite obvious, instead of normal eyes, Naruto's eyes were an intense fiery red and with a slit going down the middle like a cat's, that seemed to pierce you if eye contact was made.

Minato still couldn't help but slightly shudder at the sight of those eyes, even after all these years, he still couldn't stop himself from being affected in some shape and form.

Taking a breath he looked at Naruto "I have a mission for you, read the folder and I will answer any questions you have."

Naruto took the folder and began reading the request. After a few minutes he closed the folder and placed it back on the desk. He looked up at the hokage for a second before asking. "When do I leave?"

"At the end of the week."

Nodding his head Naruto looked at the ceiling as Minato began filling him on the parts not listed in the folder "The area you will be stationed is a academy called Mahora acting as a teachers aide for an English class. As you read the target you will be protecting is named Konoka. Apparently her grandfather, the headmaster has heard that there are groups that may make a move to kidnap her while she is attending classes."

"Why would someone want to kidnap her, she rich or something?"

A slight tick formed on minato's forehead as he glared at Naruto. "I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted by a certain individual." At this naruto scratched the back of his head before smirking at him. "as I was saying. The reason is apparently, this Konoka, is a potentially powerful mage. However, the family seems to want her to remain unaware of her powers and try to live a 'normal' life. While you are there you are to act as a regular civilian. You are not, I repeat, NOT to show your abilities to anyone. And to make sure that you are going to do so, if I find out that you did show your abilities, then I am banning you from having ramen for a year."

Where Naruto had begun to ignore Minato's explanation, near the end he had gone completely rigid and paled to a shade of white that Orochimaru would be proud of. "What?! That's cruel and inhumane! There is no way you can do something like that to me over such a minor thing!" not seeing Minato budging in his decision Naruto slumped into his chair. "Can I go now?"

Nodding his head Minato watched Naruto get up and leave the office in a daze only to frown slightly just realizing he could have used that threat numerous times in the past and saved himself the trouble of all the arguments Naruto had thought up. Oh well. At least he would finally be free from the demon for a good few years. _Yes. _Minato thought. _The next few years are going to be great._

_

* * *

_

Looking around Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by the number of humans that were running by. He knew that there were a large number of the things in the world but the sheer number he was seeing now in such a small area simply astounded even Konoha's main market was this active. After a few minutes of watching them all pass by Naruto looked at the set of directions he had in his hand. Looking up he began heading in the direction that all of the civilians had moved to.

After a few minutes Naruto found himself standing in front of a group of large buildings. Not being able to tell the difference between any of them for the one he was supposed to go to caused him to look around for anyone that could point him in the right direction.

Smelling cigarette smoke he followed the smell to see a man leaning against the wall of the building he had been standing in front of. The man looked to be in his late forties, with short spiky grey hair. He had a small bit of stubble on his chin and he had on a pair of glasses. He was wearing a gray suit jacket and pants, and a white dress shirt. Noticing the man looking at him he went over to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where Mahora Junior High Academy is, do you?" The man nodded before putting out his cigarette and pushing himself off the wall to face Naruto. He smiled before pointing behind him at the wall he had been leaning on. "Yup, this is the place. What do you need?"

"I need to see the headmaster for a job request."

The man nodded before heading inside "Sure thing. Follow me. By the way, my name is Takahata Takamichi. What's yours?"

Naruto began following him "Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you."

* * *

The walk to the headmaster's office was a quiet affair with Takamichi leading the way and Naruto looking around. The hallways were completely empty save for the two of them. Looking into various rooms Naruto saw many filled with girls studying or listening to a teacher.

Reaching a large door they were told that they had to wait for a little bit before they could enter. Takamichi had left saying he had a class to teach. Not seeing anything to do Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and simply waited for his turn.

After waiting for a few minutes the doors opened and out walked what Naruto assumed to be two students from the clothes they wore closely followed by a well endowed blonde woman wearing glasses, who he thought probably worked somewhere in the building, closely followed by what looked to be a small kid dressed in a suit. as the kid was passing by Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the site of the kid causing him to look at Naruto in confusion.

Seeing that he was being watched Naruto threw the kid a smirk, though the child couldn't tell, what with him having his face mask up and his sunglasses hiding his eyes, the overall image of his mirth was relatively well hidden from anyone who hadn't known him for years. Realizing the kid was confused he decided to be obvious in what was causing him to chuckle. Getting up he passed by the ten year old, ruffling his hair while saying "Nice suit kid. You could almost pass for an adult if not for being so short." Continuing towards the room they had just left, he began closing the doors. Just as they closed he heard the kid shout out something only to be cut off by the doors coming together.

Chuckling again he turned around and began walking towards the desk at the other end of the large room before standing at attention. Sitting behind the desk was an old man that Naruto thought could possibly give the retired Sandaime a run for his money in terms of being wrinkly. The old man had a top not and long goatee. His eyes were squinted and he was pulling on his goatee. "Ahhh. You must be Naruto-kun correct?" Naruto nodded his head. "Welcome to Mahora Acadamy I am Konoe Konoemon, the headmaster here, but you can call me Konoe-sensei, much easier to say, I think."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Yondaime-kun sent me a message stating your arrival. There is no need for you to stand at attention like that. Relax, have a seat." Naruto nodded his head and sat down. "Just to let you know a few things. I am the only person here who knows both who you are, and why you are here. You are to keep your abilities as well hidden as possible here. Under no circumstance are you to harm a student unless they are doing something that warrants."

Here he paused as Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah I know. Minato-chan gave me the rundown on what is okay to do and what isn't okay."

"Hmmm. Indeed. Very well then, the mission I requested from your village is to protect my granddaughter while she is here. She has the potential to become one of the strongest mages in the world. However, her parents wanted her to lead a civilian life, away from magic. This of course has worked for the most part; she has no idea about her powers or the fact that her own family can use magic." The only indication of Naruto being surprised was the rising of his eyebrows slightly. "How could she not know about her own family? Wouldn't she have noticed something?"

Konoe brought his hand up and pointed at the ceiling. "Hohoho, yes she probably should have, but that just shows how good her parents are for hiding such a thing." After that however he gave of what sounded like a tired sigh.

"But this means she has no way to defend herself should anyone try anything. More than likely she won't even know what is happening in the first place because of her lack of knowledge regarding the truth. That is why I requested your village's help. I have heard rumors of a group that may at some point make a move to capture her. They would use her powers as leverage to help them with their plans whatever they are. There is already someone else who is acting as her self appointed body guard from the shadows, but i would rather have piece of mind then second thoughts."

Here he stood up and gave a folder for Naruto to read while he looked out the window. "You will be acting as the P.E. instructor as well as private tutor for her class, 2-A. Did you see the small group that left here right before you came in?" Hearing Naruto confirm him he continued "The girl that had dark hair was my granddaughter and the red head with pigtails was her best friend." Looking at the clock he turned to Naruto "You should probably get settled in, after all, you begin teaching tomorrow." Nodding his head Naruto rose before taking the keys to a room that the headmaster was holding. "This is the key to your room, unfortunately we don't have any extra rooms available, so you will be living with a few of the students. You needn't worry; they have been informed of your arrival."

Nodding his head Naruto turned around and left the room.

* * *

Murakami Natsumi, student number 28, sighed as she walked alongside her roommates Naba Chizuru, student number 21, and Yukihiro Ayaka, student number 29 and class representative of class 2-A, to their shared dorm room. Today had been really hectic, more so than normal. Sure she thought the classes new sensei was cute, but she was beginning to get tired of Ayaka constantly talking about the child teacher.

Chizuru covered her mouth as she laughed likely and looked slyly at Ayaka "Fufufu, Ayaka-chan, who knew you were in love with a 10-year old?" at that Ayaka spluttered. "W-what!? I am not in love with Negi-sensei." At this point flowers magically appeared around her and sparkling lights seemed to glitter around her body "I simply admire him. how at ten-years old, he is already a teacher. He is a perfect role model for the class to inspire them to better themselves. Furthermore---"

"We're here!" Natsumi proclaimed glad to be cutting Ayaka off from her tirade about negi-sensei. She liked the class rep, but a person could only take so much of her at one time.

Opening the door and stepping in, the three immediately noticed that the lights were on, and could hear sounds coming from the kitchen area. All of them became serious. Natsume was moved to the back with Ayaka in the front grabbing a bat and slowly moving foreword with Chizuru closely following behind her.

As they came to the end of the short hallway that led into the main section of the room, they could hear the sound of someone humming a light tune. Looking over her shoulder Ayaka looked at her roommates before giving them a nod. Receiving nods in return, she strengthened her grip on the bat. Readying her self, Ayaka launched herself around the corner and charged the intruder.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

THUMP!

* * *

----5 minutes later----

Naruto accepted the cup of tea being offered by Chizuru before watching her sit down across from him. sipping his tea he discretely observed the other occupants, also sitting at the same table observing him.

First was the girl identified as Ayaka. She had long blonde hair that went down to just below her waste and possessed green eyes. her height looked to be around five foot eight inches tall.

The next was the girl who had given him his cup of tea. Chizuru was the same height as Ayaka and had long red hair of the same length. Her bangs were parted slightly and the right side bangs went down her front ending in a twist. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and her face had a calm slightly aloof look.

Lastly he looked at Natsumi. Only coming up to the shoulders of the other two she was the shortest of the three. Short bright red hair and freckles on her cheeks. Her eye color looked to be the same color as her hair.

He looked down at his cup, a small frown on his face as he saw them all staring intently at him, frustration evident on their faces. He wore his face mask and sunglasses not allowing them to see his face. He was trying to think of a possible way to distract them so he could take a drink and not let them see his face so he could see their reactions.

He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a polite cough come from Chizuru.

"So you are moving in with us mr…?" he looked up scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about that, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. And yes I am moving in. Its nice to meet you."

Ayaka slammed her hands on the table "I won't accept this! What makes you think you can just move in here just like that!? Sure the headmaster told us someone was moving in, but we assumed it was a girl, not some weird man a few years older than us! And why are you wearing that stupid mask and sunglasses?!"

Everyone blinked at her.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "I think I'm moving in because the headmaster said there was no free space available and gave me a key to this room and told me I was moving in; and what mask are you talking about?"

Ayaka gaped at him before pointing at the mask he was wearing. "That one you dolt!"

Naruto just blinked at her getting a chuckle out of Natsumi.

Chizuru smiled softly "So tell me Naruto-san, what are you doing here at the academy?"

"I start as a P.E. instructor and assistant teacher tomorrow for one of the classes here."

Standing up Chizuru gestured for Naruto to follow "Well then, I guess I will show you your sleeping place." She led him into one of the rooms and pointed to one of the beds "this will be your bed."

A loud scream ripped through the room as Natsumi pointed a finger at Chizuru shaking like crazy. "C-C-CH-CHiz-Chizuru, t-t-th-that's MY bed!!!"

"Hohoho, no need to be shy Natsumi-chan, I'm sure Naruto-sensei will be more than happy to share with you."

Naruto nodded his head "No need to worry Natsumi-chan, I'll keep you warm at night. But if that isn't enough, I'm sure that Chizuru-chan will join us, if you ask nicely, right?"

The two of them began laughing much to the horror of Natsumi and Ayaka. _Oh god, theres another one!_ Were the thoughts running through their minds.

* * *

The next day the class of 2-A went to the field for P.E. walking towards the field they saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the field with what looked to be a kettle over a small fire. Walking towards the figure the saw a teen a few years older than themselves. Dressed in a gray sweat suit and white tennis shoes they were unable to really see anything about his physique. The lower half of his face was covered with a face mask and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. Blonde spiky hair that went to his shoulders.

Upon seeing him three of the students recognized him while two others thought he looked familiar. Before any of them could say anything he spoke up to get their attention.

"You are the students of class 2-A correct?" seeing them nod Naruto continued on while giving them the nice guy pose but without the sunset background.

"Hahaha, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I will be acting as your new P.E. instructor. My likes are as numerous as there are trees in a forest. My hobbies include many fun activities. Now that I have thought about, its actually surprising how many things there are that I hate. And my dreams for the future are so amazing, that should I even so much as hint at their brilliance, the universe will implode upon itself!!"

After finishing he began laughing loudly, much to the growing apprehension of most of the class. Quickly regaining his composure Naruto pointed at them.

"Now I want all of you to get in a strait line and begin jogging around the track field. You will be doing indian runs."

Seeing their confusion he explained the exercise. "Basically you will all be jogging at the same pace in a single file line, however, the last person in the line will have to sprint to the front, then slowdown and match the pace of the line. This will repeat until the exercise is over. Understand?" seeing them nod he had them begin only to notice a two of the students sitting off to the side.

Evangeline studied the new instructor for her class thinking him an idiot. Evangeline looked to be a ten-year old girl with blonde hair that nearly reached the ground when standing. Her skin was incredibly pale making her have the appearance of a porcelain doll.

She smirked as she watched her classmates begin running. There was no way this new guy could possibly get her to run. And if he did, she could simply use her manipulation abilities to get him to leave her alone. She frowned slightly, there was something off about the man but she couldn't figure out what though.

She was broken from her thoughts as Naruto walked up to her.

"What are your names, and why aren't you running?"

Evangeline looked up at Naruto, frowning slightly at not being able to see anything distinguishable about his face. "My name is McDowell Evangeline, and this" pointing towards the girl standing next to her "is Chachamaru. And we aren't running because we have a letter allowing us to not participate from the headmaster."

Naruto hmmed and nodded his head before turning around and walking back towards the kettle.

Evangeline smirked, before suddenly feeling scalding hot water splash onto her head. "Kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" jumping up and pointing her finger at Naruto who was standing holding the kettle in his hands looking at her. "What do you think your doing!?" Naruto simply shrugged.

"Getting you to start running. Now go or you get more water on that tiny head of yours chibi-chan."

Evangeline stood her ground "Ha, like that would work, I am not running. I have a condition that----." She was cut off as more water fell on her head causing her to shout in pain again.

"Start running, I have plenty of water left you know and there is yet to be a condition that couldn't be helped through excersize."

She glared at him for a second considering her options, on the one hand she could resist and get water thrown at her, or she could run for a little bit and not get water thrown on her.

Naruto smiled as she ran to the back of the line and began following the others in their run.

He looked at Chachamaru, she was a little shorter than himself coming up to his jaw with pale green hair that went to the middle of her back. He noticed she had weird ornaments covering her ears but thought nothing of it, girls were certainly odd when it came to fashion.

"Well, get going. Don't think you are the only one who isn't going to run."

He watched as all of the girls were about to finish the first lap of the field. He smiled as he saw some of them begin to slow down slightly. As the girls passed him by, they all felt a chill go down their backs but couldn't figure out why.

Naruto began following the line keeping up with the back but making sure not to go any further still clutching the kettle in his hands. Now all he had to do was play the waiting game.

A few minutes later the first person unable to gather the energy to run to the front appeared. She had large bottle cap glasses and had her hair done up in a ponytail.

Naruto slowly increased his pace and slowly raised the kettle. Speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear, he poured some water onto her head. "Just so you know, if you spend more than a few seconds in the back, you get a headfull of scalding hot water as motivation to start running to the front."

As the next girl became last a panicked expression crossed her face, before she suddenly sprinted to the front, just barely managing to avoid the water naruto had dumped where she had just been.

This continued for a few more minutes, with several screeches as more fell victim to the water Naruto poured. It had gotten to the point where they were all flat out running so that there would be no chance of them falling further back in line and closer to their instructor.

"Hahaha, good job girls." A cheerful voice called out from behind them "I just thought of a wonderful game we could play. By the feel of it, I have about a quarter left of water in this kettle. Lets see how many of you I can get with so little left. The game is this: How long can you run without getting wet?!"

And so the race to get away from Naruto had truly begun.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!"

"Mwuhahahaha!!! Got you Natsumi-chan!"

* * *

Negi Springfield walked into his classroom ready to teach before letting out a gasp in shock.

All of the girls looked dead, he could have sworn he even saw steam coming off of a few of them even.

"What happened girls, are you all right!?" the 10-year old teacher exclaimed. What could possibly happen to his students that could warrant such a condition from all of them? He saw Asuna, red hair down up into two pigtails that reached her waist and the only student in the class who knew he was a mage even if by accident, stand. "We got a new teacher for P.E. and he is the reason for us being like this. The bastard" before slumping down back into her seat.

Negi was about to ask who the instructor was before a knocking on the door reached his ears. Looking towards the door a look of realization came upon him. "oh yeah, I forgot about that." Slowly walking towards the door he smiled at the class "I forgot to mention that an assistant was assigned to this class to help as a tutor and to help me out in various tasks around the academy."

As he opened the door he took a step back as a large figure stepped into the room. He wore a dark suit whose jacket was left open giving the wearer a slightly laid back look. As he walked into the room most of the girls looked like they had seen a ghost as he approached the teacher.

Naruto smiled at the ten year old before holding his hand up in a wave "Yo chibi-san, we meet again. The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be your assistant for the class."

The classroom was enveloped in chaos.

* * *

A/N: alright, figure i would clear up a few things for this story that i won't really cover.

first off, the kyuubi didn't attack Konoha, because of that the yondaime is still alive. no, naruto is not his kid.

as for naruto, no he is not a jinchuuriki, and no he isn't human either. in this fic naruto is the kyuubi, got it. he isn't a reincarnation or anything, he isthe fox, he simply changed his appearance to that of a human. i read a couple of fics where the kyuubi is the gaurdian of fire country or something. that is one of the reasons why he goes around as naruto. the other is he wanted to know what it would be like to be human. konoha does know what he is, but since he has protected them and what not, they don't hate him.

as for naruto's hiding his appearance, the way naruto changes his shape is if he has enough mass he can compress himself into the shape, while the rest of his body does into a pocket dimension so to speak. basically this means that if naruto's human form is completely vaporized from the planet, on his real body, you basically managed to chop off a tiny section of one of his ears. (i got this idea from another fic called Big red)

naruto has a bunch of 'tattoos' covering his body. they don't have any pattern. if want to get a better image, imagine the golems made of stone you get in cartoons or anime, then imagine the cracks that appear when the get overcharged and explode. the glowing cracks would basically be what you see if you look at naruto's body, but without the glowing, just black lines.

pairings....... dunno, there are a lot of candidates. like i said at the top, i basically get 31 choices for who naruto could end up with. i'll listen to suggestions, but they won't really affect my desicion if i ever make one, unless you gave an incredibly good reason for the choice then i will take it into consideration.

no yaoi though, straight up on that one.

got a question? confused on something? just ask, and i'll answer to the best of my abilities.

oh yeah before i forget, if you spot any mistakes, let me know, Microsoft word will only warn me about so many things before it starts to ignore them.

review, for the love of all that is holy and pure, REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Baow chica wah wow!

hello everyone, chapter 2 for your reading pleasure is out sooner than expected.

so far the story seems to be well received. lots of positive reviews. ahhh, i feel my power returning to me! oh and this next bit is for those who asked me questions, if you didn't ask anything, then skip over and read the chapter. if you did ask, then don't skip.

welcome to GTM(great teacher Malakai) where i answer a few of the questions that have been asked. lets begin.

**inuboy86:** here ya go, don't expect the next update to be anytime soon though.

**vash3055:** yes he does.

**i****nevitable:** yes there are, and i'm thinking about it, if i do have them show up, it will be a loooooooooong way off... maybe sooner, i dunno really.

**silentmaster:** the face mask is like what Kakashi wears, he isn't wearing it when speaking with Minato because he already knows what Naruto's face looks like so he sees no reason to have it on when speaking alone with him, and naruto explains why he wears it somewhat this chapter. and as to why he is wearing it during the mission... he is going for the myserious/cool sensei persona. and what better way to get that then to wear a mask?

well hope that helped clear things up for you.

....meh, i tried.

"talking"

_thinking_

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or mahou sensei negima

enjoy._  
_

* * *

Chapter 2: Baow chica wah wow!

Negi was valiantly trying to calm his students down. Just a few moments ago they had looked like they were ready to collapse at any moment. Looking to his left he looked at the teen that had entered his class claiming to be his assistant that things went to hell.

A slamming sound caused everyone to pause and look towards the noise.

Asuna was standing up next to her desk, hand firmly planted on its top while glaring at Naruto. Pointing towards the masked teen she shouted "What the hell do you mean assistant! Its bad enough we have to deal with the brat for a sensei but now you? And why are you even here, you're the P.E. instructor aren't you!?"

Everyone had quieted down and looked towards Naruto as he rubbed his chin in thought on how to answer. "Hmmm. I guess I wasn't very specific. Yes I am your P.E. instructor; that will be my main role in regards to the class. As for being an assistant, well…" here Naruto pointed at Negi who eeped and took a small step back.

"While the headmaster has full confidence in the kid to teach you all, you have to remember, he is a ten-year old. Do you honestly expect him to keep up with all of you? 30 energetic young teen girls? My job is basically to lessen the burden so to speak and help out whenever he feels he needs the help." Shrugging his shoulders "Apart from that I won't really be doing anything else."

Looking back at Negi, "Shouldn't you start teaching them something?"

Negi nodded slightly before turning back to the class "Please open up your textbooks to page…"

Naruto droned him out as he took a seat in the corner at the front of the class and watched them interact. He chuckled seeing the girls look away from Negi as he passed them by so as to not get called on by the small teacher. He watched amused as Asuna yelled at the teacher for picking her to translate the passage on the page.

He broke out laughing when he saw her reaction after she had finished and Negi had told her "Not bad Asuna, not good either, but not bad." He paused however and raised his eyebrow when he saw Negi sneeze and subsequently blow Asuna's clothes off leaving her only in her underwear.

He scratched his chin. Maybe Negi was a mage. It wouldn't be that big a coincidence considering Konoka herself was a potential mage. That also brought up the prospect that perhaps the others in the class were not as normal as most would believe.

He watched Negi try and settle everyone down before joining in to help; _perhaps things will be more interesting than I thought._

_

* * *

_

After class Naruto accompanied Negi as the two walked through the halls. They drew a lot of attention from all of the students but ignored it for favor of talking about various things.

Negi kept throwing glances at his face causing Naruto to look down at him and ask "What?"

Negi pointed at his face "Why are you wearing that mask and the sunglasses, they make it almost impossible to see your face?"

Naruto chuckled as they came to a stop by a large fountain in middle of a quad. "The reason I wear the mask and sunglasses is simple really." Negi leaned close, an expectant look on his face. "…It's to attract girls." Naruto stated cheerfully.

Negi facevaulted into the ground. Getting up and rubbing his head he looked at Naruto "What do you mean 'attract girls'?" Naruto looked at the water in the fountain "I once heard that girls were attracted to dark and mysterious guys. Because of that, I figured I would give it a try and see how things turn out." He pulled a strand of hair down to look at its reflection. "Unfortunately I don't have dark hair and I'm too lazy to change the color, so the dark aspect is ruined and retracts from the overall effect. So to make up for it I decided to go for the full mysterious aspect for my face."

Naruto looked at Negi "Seems to work most of the time if you ask me. After all, the girls were looking at me all the time when I entered the class before you started teaching them."

Getting into a thinking pose he said allowed "Though i have to admit, that was the first time I've ever seen a girl's clothes get blown off her like that. Pretty weird, huh Negi? What I would give to be able to do that." _Though i probably could if i tried._

He watched as Negi paled rapidly before shaking his head back and forth and waving his hands as well "Huh. Uh y-yeah. Pr-pretty weird isn't it." Negi began sweating as he saw, or thought he saw, Naruto staring at him intently.

"Negi-sensei!" Looking up the two teachers spotted Miyazaki Nodoka, student number 27, being pushed towards them by Ayase Yue, student number 4, and Kiotome Haruna, student number 14.

Coming to a stop in front of them Haruna, who wore small rectangular glasses with green hair going down to the middle of her back with two antenna sticking from her head, stepped foreword slightly "We have questions about today's lesson."

Smiling at them, glad to have the distraction from Naruto's stare Negi started reaching for his notes. "Sure, what question do you have uh…. Haruna-san right?"

Haruna smiled and shook her head before patting Nodoka on the back "Yup, but I'm not the one with the question. she is sensei." Nodoka leaned close about to ask the question before Negi spoke to her. "Ah, you changed your hair didn't you Miyazaki-san?". Nodoka had cut her bangs slightly allowing her face to be slightly more visible. Slightly shorter in height than Haruna, Nodoka had short purple hair with a curly antenna on the top of her head.

Yue and Haruna leaned in holding Nodoka's hair to the side "Ha, told he'd notice."

Nodoka's face became an incredibly deep shade opf red before she ran off, her friends apologizing and running after her.

Naruto chuckled at the scene before patting Negi on the back. "Alright buddy! You already have girls ready to throw themselves at you. Hahaha" Negi simply sputtered before yelling at him "What are you talking about Naruto-san!?"

Naruto laughed as he stepped back from the child's attacks. "Hahaha, lighten up chibi-chan. Being so stuck up will stop you from enjoying life." He turned and started walking away as Negi tried to deny what he said. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got things to take care of. See ya later alright."

Watching him go Negi sat down sighing to himself. A sound caught his attention and looking down he saw a tube filled with colored pills. "Huh, this is…."

* * *

Asuna and Konoka were sitting in the classroom when Negi suddenly ran in screaming "Asuna-san! Asuna-san!"

Asuna looked at him, already getting annoyed by whatever the brat wanted "What do you want?" Negi pulled out a vial of a clear slightly bubbling liquid. "The love potion I told you about, I managed to make it." "I thought you said it would take you a couple months to make." Negi excitably shook his head. "No, its alright. I found a shortcut."

Asuna stood and began to leave "No way am I using something that was made from the brat who blew my clothes off!" "But Asuna-sa-"

Negi was cut off when Asuna turned around, and grabbing the vial, shoved the open end into his mouth forcing him to drink the whole thing "You drink it!"

She watched as he gasped for breadth "See, nothing happened."

Negi sighed "I guess it didn't work."

"Negi-kun."

Asuna and Negi turned around to se Konoka approaching Negi and stopping before him. "Now that I look at you, your pretty cute." She looked at him for a second before suddenly bringing him into a hug and snuggling her face against his.

Seeing this Ayaka jumped up and began heading towards them. "Hold it right there! I will not allow.." as she got closer she suddenly stopped before kneeling down and holding up a bouqet of flowers "..won't allow anyone other than Negi-sensei to have these flowers."

A sudden noise behind Asuna caused her to look and see Kakizaki Mika, student number 7, she had pink hair going down to below her waist and a hair pin in her hair, Kugimya Modoka, student number 11, she had short purple hair ending at her neck, and Shiina Sakurako, student number 17, she had dark blonde hair done up in two pigtails that ended at her shoulders.

All three of them approached Negi with stars in their eyes. Sakurako held up a slice of cake "I made this cake in Home Economics for you sensei!" while Mika held up a sweater "I just happened to have this sweater sensei, you can have it... but first lets get those clothes off." as she said that the three of them tried to strip Negi of his clothes with Konoka to the side cheering them on.

Negi was struggling against them "Please stop! Asuna-san, help!"

Asuna stared disbelievingly at the scene._ It actually worked.

* * *

_

Naruto walked down the hallway lost in thought. He wondered why the mission had been requested. Sure the headmaster had good reasons. But the simple fact of the matter was that there was little to no threats that he could see ever happening at the school apart from maybe the occasion schoolyard scuffle that would occur. And apart from said fracas', there was no reason whatsoever for his presence being needed.

Then there was Negi. He had confronted the headmaster about him and he had confirmed that Negi was indeed a mage. Though he was still in training, he was considered incredibly powerful for his age. Naruto briefly wondered how strong magic was compared to chakra when used in combat.

"Naruto-sensei, may I have a word with you? degozaru**(1)**."

Looking up he saw a girl getting up from leaning against the wall before coming to stand before him. She looked to be as tall as he was. Her hair was a dark green and ended at her neck except for a thin ponytail that went down to her knees. Her eyes were squinted so Naruto couldn't see her eyes.

"Yes, uh…"

She bowed at him "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nagase Kaede. degozaru"

Naruto bobbed his head in slight confusion while scratching the back of it "Um, sure…. I guess… nice to meet you." He straightened up before pushing his sunglasses up slightly, looking at Kaede he asked "Is there something I can help you with Kaede-san?"

She smiled at him, her hands behind her back as she bobbed her head. "Un, there's something I've been meaning to ask since P.E. class. degozaru" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Okay, shoot."

Naruto saw her body tense when she began to speak "Naruto-sensei, are you a f—"

She was interrupted by a loud cry from down the hall. "Naruto-san!! Anyone!!! Help me!!!"

Both Kaede and Naruto looked to see Negi running down the hallway being chased by Konoka, Sakurako, Kakizaki, and Modoka. The two stepped to the side and against the wall as the small group ran by. Naruto looked towards Kaede "Looks like your question will have to wait Kaede-san" and with that he began to chase after the group.

Kaede stood there for a moment a frown on her face. She hadn't been able to get any answers from the teen. Even making her body intent obvious, he hadn't reacted, that either meant he wasn't trained and didn't notice, or he did notice and kept himself from reacting. Either way she learned nothing new. She watched as Asuna ran past trying to find Negi-sensei.

"I guess I'll have to wait until later, degozaru."

* * *

Negi was starting to really panic. The four girls were still chasing him, regardless of what he did to try and lose them. He had passed Naruto a few halls back and he could hear the blonde following and yelling for them to stop. The only problem was that if he stopped, those…things chasing him would catch him. then Naruto would rescue him. But that was the problem in Negi's mind. For some small amount of time, he would be at the mercy of the girls chasing him, who were under the effect of the love potion. He shuddered slightly before increasing his speed.

Looking ahead he saw Nodoka walking in the same direction he was heading. "Nodoka-san! Please, you have to get me somewhere safe!" Nodoka looked up when she heard Negi call her and acting quickly led him towards the library. "is there something wrong sensei?" "No time, find hiding spot, explanations later!"

They managed to make it to the library and Nodoka locked the door behind them after they entered. She turned around and was about to ask Negi what was wrong when she suddenly felt funny.

Negi himself was too occupied with looking at all the books to notice the look Nodoka had begun to give him.

* * *

Asuna ran down the stairs looking for the brat that had been giving her a lot of trouble since his arrival. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw Naruto looking around the hallway for something. "Naruto-sensei, have you seen the bra- I mean have you seen Negi-sensei?"

She saw him turn to her before shaking his head. "No. I was trying to help him, when I lost sight of him. I'm guessing your in the same situation."

Asuna nodded her head and sighed while rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, he's been causing me nothing but trouble since he got here."

Naruto;s chuckles caused her to glare at him. "But Asuna-san, if kids didn't cause problems, adults wouldn't be able to impart their knowledge to prevent the problems from occurring again."

Asuna looked at him confused. She was about to ask what he was talking about when they heard a cry of "Negi-sensei!" quickly heading towards the origin of the voice Asuna tried to open a pair of large doors. Seeing they were locked, she kicked the doors, blasting them open.

When the two looked inside the room, they saw an unconscious Nodoka and Negi kneeling on all fours on the ground out of breadth next to her.

"Sheesh, your nothing but trouble." Asuna said before picking up the smaller girl.

Negi watched her go and was about to follow when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Naruto looking towards where the girls had gone. "Do you know what you did wrong through all of this?"

Shaking his head he watched as the blonde turned his head so that he was looking down at him. "You may be ten years old Negi, but your still their teacher. As such you need to treat them as students and set an example. Certain behaviors are expected of you. If you don't set an example and let them know you mean business, this will happen more often than not causing more trouble and may lead to big problems. Do you understand."

Negi nodded his head and frowned as he thought on what his taller associate had told him. He hadn't acted as a teacher, he had simply let his fears overcome him and ran away. He knew that if Takamichi were in his shoes, he would have done something to end it right away.

He watched as Naruto started walking away and looked up, when he heard Naruto talk over his shoulder. "I am severely disappointed in you Negi." Negi bowed his head, tears beginning to coalesce in his eyes, threatening to fall as he heard the anger and disappointment in his voice. "You had not four, but five cute girls trying to get into your pants, and you ran away. What kind of man are you?"

Negi froze as what Naruto said registered in his mind. His face, resembling a beat, "I AM AN ENGLISH GENTLEMAN, AND THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR WOULD NOT BE TOLERATED YOU HENTAI!!!!!"

Looking up to where Naruto had stood, he saw that he was alone. Looking around, he didn't see the blonde anywhere.

As he ran to catch up with Asuna he heard Naruto's laughter off in the distance.

* * *

"Damn." Naruto looked around the large room. When he saw the sign for the baths he assumed it would look like those public baths. Not this place. There were tropical looking trees, a large pool that seemed to take up two-thirds of the room. Hot tubs. The place looked like a miniature resort more than anything else.

He had come because he had felt the need to get clean and had figured it was too early for most people and the place would probably be empty at the time.

Shaking his head Naruto began washing himself. After he was done, he stepped into the large bath and draping his arms of sat down to enjoy the feeling of the water.

Hearing a noise caused him to become aware of the area. _Must have fallen asleep._ Looking around he suddenly saw Negi fly into the pool from his side. Looking over he saw Asuna in a swimsuit in a pose looking like she had been the one to throw him. "That was mean Asuna" He heard Negi mumble as he slowly emerged from the water leaving the top half of his above the water.

Negi began looking around and had the same reaction Naruto did minus swearing of course. Asuna simply explained that it had to be big since it had to fit 100 people at a given time.

As Negi was looking around he caught sight of Naruto relaxing in the other end of the pool. "Naruto-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto slowly swam over to where the two were as Negi began heading over to where Asuna was standing.

"Last I checked, the baths were where a people got clean. Speaking of which, what are you two doing here? In the baths. Together."

Negi and Asuna both blushed and spluttered until Asuna grabbed Negi and began to wash his hair. "The only reason I am here is because Sensei here, is scared of baths and to make sure he actually washes is to do it myself."

Naruto nodded before simply relaxing in the water only half listening to what the other two were saying.

"-to-san!"

"Naruto-sensei! Wake up!"

Naruto titled his head to show he was listening, "What is it?"

"Someones coming! We have to hide! Fast!" with that the two jumped behind some plants off to the side. They watched as Naruto made no move to hide whatsoever. Looking towards the entrance "Negi, in an extremely worried voice called out "Naruto-san, what are you doing? At this rate they'll find you and do who knows what to you! You have to hide!" He struggled vainly against Asuna's grip in an attempt to rescue the blonde from what he thought was certain doom.

"Don't worry chibi-san. I got everything under control."after saying that Naruto grabbed a small towel that was next to the pool. They looked on in confusion and growing apprehension as the voices got closer. They saw Naruto smirk and just as the people entered, Naruto took the towel and layed it over his face covering it up.

Negi and Asuna both face vaulted into the water only to resurface spluttering and coughing up water. They were about to yell at him, but Ayaka, Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, and Yue walked into the baths causing the two to push back further behind the plants.

"What is Negi-sensei doing in that violent and vicous Asuna's room?" this came from Ayaka.

They watched in awe as the girls continued to talk and bathe while not noticing the blonde who was sitting not ten feet away from them.

"—someone more suitable to live with sensei to raise him right." Ayaka all but yelled. Negi had a confused look on his face while Asuna simply deadpanned. '_Raise him' huh._

"He needs a motherly figure to give him the proper upbringing he needs… and who else but me since I obviously have the most perfect figure here! Hahaha!" in the background Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka were talking amongst themselves "They say having big breasts is a motherly characteristic." (Yue). "Y-yes." (Nodoka). "When it come to breasts its got to be me right?" (Haruna).

Naruto was doing his best to stay quiet as the conversation was starting to become too much to handle. If this kept up he would burst out laughing. He had to keep quiet, this could only get so much better.

Negi was starting to worry "Am I going to change rooms?" "Who knows."

"Good Evening, class rep(2)! degozaru."

Everyone, save Naruto looked to see Kaede enter the baths, shortly followed by the rest of the girls from their class. Ayaka and Haruna looked on disbelievingly "There are some… impressive people in our class" "I agree. Lets end the contest."

"Huh, what contest?" Narutaki Fumika, student number 23, asked.

Yue looked up "It seems the person with the biggest breasts gets Negi-sensei to move in with them." Which caused the girls to all begin comparing their breast with each other.

It was unfortunately at that, that Naruto was no longer able to contain himself and burst out laughing. His laughing caused everyone to look at him, finally noticing his presence in the water.

"KKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" was the loud shriek that came from all the girls present. Naruto rubbed the inside of his ears from the noise. "Jeeze. No need to yell, Its not like I can see anything with this towel on my face." His statement caused them all to calm down and reassess what had happened, all of them breathing out a sigh of relief that he hadn't seen them. Though Naruto thought he heard a few sighs of disappointment mixed in.

Ayaka was shaking with rage "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

Naruto simply chuckled "I would love to, but if I leave, that would give you a good view of my body. And I wouldn't want to convert any of you from your love of Negi-sensei. if you want i could act as a judge to see who wins the competition for who Negi moves in with."

The growls he heard from the girls told him that was probably not the right thing to say.

He scratched his head "Hehehe, sorry, forget i suggested it. But i wonder... what would you do if Negi moved in with you?"

The things they were saying were confusing Negi, but he knew that it was probably something he would rather not experience. as a result, Negi was sweating bullets, the mantra,_ Please don't find me. Please don't find me. _running through his head. Asuna herself was getting ready to run "This is our chance to get away, while they're focused on Naruto-sensei."

The two got up and began to run. Unfortunately Negi's foot caught Asuna's causing the two to fall with Asuna landing over Negi in a compromising position. The commotion caught the attention of the girls.

"Look its Negi-sensei and Asuna!" one of them shouted.

"Asuna, what do you think your doing with Negi-sensei?! I order you to get away from him right away!"

Asuna tried to explain herself while Negi began panicking. _Oh no, at this rate._ Thinking quickly he summoned his wand and cast a spell causing the area of Asuna's swimsuit around her chest to suddenly inflate. The class watched dunmbfounded trying to figure out what cup size she was.

Suddenly Sakurako yelled out "Asuna wins!"

Negi sighed in relief. _Thank god._

He looked up seeing Asuna's chest expanding before popping like a balloon and causing a few of the girls to flee in terror.

As they left the girls realized they had forgotten about Naruto. Looking around they couldn't see the blonde anywhere in the place. The twins shouted out in outrage "We didn't get to see Naruto-sensei's face."

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the table in a plain t-shirt and pants, writing up his initial report to Konoha when his roommates returned. He looked up and quickly hid the report from sight as they approached. He smiled at them.

"So who won the competition?"

They stopped and looked at him, before looking at his uncovered arms. they stared for a moment as all three stared at the intricate black lines that covered has arms. Naruto had to cough to get their attention before they went about whatever they had to do.

Natsumi sat at the table with Naruto turning the tv on while Chizuru went to the kitchen area to make something to eat. Ayaka went into her room in a huff.

"Asuna won the contest." Natsumi stated as she once again directed her gaze to his arms. Chizuru came a few minutes later with a few cups of tea for them before sitting down herself to join them in watching the television.

"Ano, Naruto–sensei. When did you get those tattoos?" Naruto looked at Chizuru to see her pointing at the markings on his arms.

Naruto looked down and held his arm up so they could see it easier. "To tell you the truth, as long as I can remember, I have always had these." Chizuru tilted her head "You mean you don't remember when you got them?"

Naruto shook his head smiling softly "Nope. And except for my head, they cover my entire body." He smiled slyly "Would you like to see?" The two girls blushed and shook there head.

* * *

A little while later Naruto was once again writing up his report, Chizuru and Natsumi having gone to sleep some time ago, when a knocking at the door made him pause in his writing.

Getting up, he opened the door to see Kaede standing on the other side. Naruto stared at her for a second before asking "Can I help you Kaede-san?"

Kaede smiled at him before nodding her head "Un. Naruto-sensei there is something I would like to ask you. but I would rather not ask here, could we perhaps go somewhere else?" Naruto blinked before closing the door behind him. "Lead the way."

The two began to walk away with Kaede leading. Leaving the dormitory they were heading towards one of the fields near the academy. As they got closer to the fields Naruto suddenly had a thought. _Is she going to confess?_ The thought caused him to start sweating. _This is happening just like in the book Jiraiya gave me. No, that can't be it… but what if she really is?_

Kaede cast a glace at her teacher as he suddenly began to giggle.

As they reached the field Kaede came to a stop and faced Naruto. "Earlier today I tried to ask something but we were interrupted. This way no one will be able to interfere." As she finished she suddenly hurled multiple objects at Naruto.

Naruto having been expecting to confess her sudden love for him had thrown his hands out and loudly proclaimed "I accept your l—", Only to be cut off as he ducked under the objects. Hearing a thunk behind him he looked and saw a handful of kunai lodged into a tree he had been standing in front of.

Turning around he pointed at Kaede "What the hell woman? When you confess, you don't to kill the person your confessing to!"

She paid him no mind instead producing some more kunai. "As I thought, to be able to dodge a surprise attack at such close range indicates that you have been trained."

Launching herself towards him she swiped her kunai only for him to dodge to the side avoiding her attack. Quickly regaining her balance 14 copies of herself suddenly came into existence before rushing at Naruto.

Naruto whistled as he continued to dodge all of the attacks Kaede and her clones were using against him without retaliating. "Hmmm, didn't think there would be a ninja in my class?" He smiled. "Learn something new everyday huh?"

Continuing to smile he retaliated quickly lashing out and hitting all of the copies once again only leaving him and Kaede on the field alone. "So, what rank are you Kaede-san?"

She disappeared from view and from behind launched a punch aimed at his back "I am ranked chunin, Naruto-sensei." She opened her eyes and gasped for air as the wind was knocked out of her from a hard punch to the stomach. Before she could recover from the blow she felt the fist grab a hold of her shirt before bringing her around and slamming her into a tree.

Coughing a little she slowly stood up and regarded her opponent standing a few feet away in a laid back pose. "I wonder what you would have done had I not dodged your initial attack? If I were a civilian, you could have killed me."

She smiled before entering a ready stance "We all make mistakes sensei." As she was about to attack she felt something cold press against her neck. She watched as Naruto began to waver before disappearing. His voice next to her ear asked "Now, now. It's late, and you have class tomorrow. We can't have you fighting all night and sleep through your classes. I could get in trouble. We'll just have to finish this some other time."

The pressure on her neck disappeared and turning around she saw that no one was standing behind her. Looking around the area Kaede couldn't see anyone else around.

Smiling to herself she began to head back to her dorm. The fact that Naruto had managed to defeat her showed he was very skilled. Maybe if she asked he would be willing to teach her and help improve her skills.

Naruto watched her leave from his hiding spot in a tree. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. He held up his hand and looked at it for a second before giggling to himself. Looking up towards the direction she went, he smiled before disappearing, leaving fluttering leaves in his place.

_Nice, firm, and she didn't even notice. Score!_

* * *

**(1) **degozaru - doesn't really mean anything, it's believed that you can attain inner piece or center yourself by adding a phrase to the end of what ever sentence you say, it could be anything. for Kaede it's degozaru.

A/N: well there you go. hope you liked it. more interaction between Kaede and Naruto in the next chapter. i find it difficult to write some of the scenes from the manga simply because there is so much going on at once i sometimes wonder how i can possibly write them out. sigh. hopefully you all got a few laughs out of this chapter.

again if you have any questions or you see any mistakes, let me know.

My powers grow weak...

if you want me to regain the strength to do the next chapter, you will review....

....hurry....its.....getting....dark.....

REVIEW!!!! ugh.


	3. The sooner you finish this chapter

_KE KE KE KE KE! Cry tears of joy because i came back a millimeter before i reached hell!!_ those reviews really helped! but a few more couldn't hurt.

i present to you the new, relatively hot off the press, relatively long(although its about the same as the other chapters), CHAPTER 3!

Welcome once again to GTM(Great Teacher Malakai)! if you asked a question continue reading, if not skip this bit.

**ThePageMaster1630: **yes they will show up eventually, and you'll just have to wait and see! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**The Devil is in the Details:** yes they will. and yes, with Minato alive, that would make it difficult, but don't worry about that, this is focusing mostly on the negima universe, there will be bits of whats going on in konoha, but it will be in passing. no naruto isn't a jinchuuriki, he is the kyuubi after changing its appearance into a human.

**a fan:** really? i wasn't really sure about what it was actually, but degozaru does sound better. i've changed that and it will be degozaru in the future. thanks.

**OBSERVER01:** i've thought of a lot of scenarios about that, and they will start up pretty soon, so no worries!

**cybermage:** it's actually the other way around. Naruto was in Konoha long before those two and after helping them out when both were little, he ended up being a role model to the two of them, unfortunately he didn't notice them watching his activities, so they ended up getting corrupted by his behavior. i'll get to explaining the similarities and differences between magic and youki later on. as for nagi, you'll just have to wait and see on that one.

**OmegaRanger:** no he didn't. they weren't paying attention, what with the arrival of the others to pay too much attention to him, plus he had his back to them when he went over to them.

that's it for this chapters session of GTM.

for those of you wanting to know the pairings... read the chapter first.

"normal talking"

_"normal thinking"_

**summon/bijuu talking**

**_summon/bijuu thinking_**

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or negima

enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: The sooner you finish this chapter, the sooner the action can start.

There was a 65% chance that her master was annoyed, a 20% chance of being confused, a 10% chance of being angry, or a 5% chance of being all of the above options.

Chachamaru observed her master run with a panicked look as the reason for her behavior, Naruto-sensei, chase after her with a water gun. Shooting her and any others that he got near him with flavored water to, as he put it 'inspire them to work harder'. It was only chance that he had chosen garlic as the ingredient to add to the water stating that if they got wet, the smell of garlic would most likely cling to them for a long time. Though Chachamaru believed her master did not see it that way.

She had noticed Evangeline had become increasingly agitated since Naruto had taken over as the P.E. instructor and assistant teacher. This was of course based on the fact that he seemed to have an innate ability to make her angry at the slightest provocation. He simply had to look in her direction doing absolutely nothing before she suddenly got angry and moved, his head following her direction but still doing nothing causing her to become even angrier.

She herself thought that Naruto was interesting. Her scans showed that he had no energy being generated by him whatsoever. No magic was present like when she scanned Negi or some of the teachers. Nor was there any chi like there was with her classmate Sakurazaki Sestuna, Fei Ku, or Kaede. There was simply nothing there, like a void so to speak. She had brought this to the attention of Evangeline and had been given the task of figuring out as much as she could about him.

It was nearing the end of the first week that he had been teaching, and all she had found out was that he was apparently a very odd person with no real information available.

She had checked his file and had found no valuable data. All that was available was what he had told them the first day he had led the class.

She had then taken multiple photos of him in secret over the week to see what he was up to when not in class. When she had shown her master, they had found that in every picture Naruto was posing in some way facing the camera. In one photo had had a can of soda in his hand and was giving the camera a thumb's up like in some cheesy soda add. In most of the pictures though, he was giving the piece sign more often than not. Eva had burned the pictures in anger when she had seen them.

She looked up as she heard, off to the side and from behind her, Naruto shout out. "I scoff at your dodging abilities girls! You hear me?! SCOFF!"

She continued running beside her master as she was grumbling curses towards a certain masked idiotic sensei.

Eva stopped her grumbling and instead shrieked as a rather large stream of the garlic water hit her square in the back.

The voice of their sensei followed "Were you saying something Eva-chan?"

"Nothing sensei." Eva hissed out, increasing her speed, though wobbling slightly from being affected by the garlic.

Chachamaru smiled softly, her master always showed more emotion when around their sensei.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat next to Negi at his desk in the teachers lounge that afternoon. Looking over at the ten year, he watched as Negi graded papers from his class. He leaned foreword and nudged Negiin the shoulder.

"Chibi-san, I'm bored. Lets go do something."

Negi briefly looked at his whining assistant. After a second or two he went back to looking over the papers. "Sorry, Naruto-san, but I have to get all of these finished before leaving. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do anyway."

Naruto looked at him disbelievingly. "What?! But you're a kid. Your childlike innocence and wonder should give you the power to come up with any number of things to do that would be fun!"

"I'm a teacher Naruto-san. That means I have responsibilities to fulfill. I don't have the time to be a kid. Now let me finish these in peace please."

Naruto sighed and lay his head down on the desk in front of him.

"Negi-sensei." A female voice called out.

Naruto and Negi looked towards the origin of the voice to see the headmaster's secretary, Shizuna, walking towards them. She came to a stand on the other side of Negi and looked down at him smiling. "How is your teacher's training going? Have you gotten a feel for teaching?"

Negi smiled back at her and shook his head "No, not yet." He scratched the back of his head "Everyone is older than me, so they treat me as a kid and don't really take me seriously. Then they don't come to me for help."

"Though, they go to you to get in your pants." Was the snort from Naruto which caused Negi to blush and try to ignore him, while Shizuna covered her mouth and giggled "Well, I guess that can't really be helped can it?" She reached out and pinched Negi's cheek. "You're just too cute."

Blushing Negi did his best to ignore the sound of Naruto laughing under his breadth.

A commotion from the doorway caused all of them to look up. As Izumi Ako, student number 5 somewhat short with short light blue hair and dark red eyes, and Sasaki Makie, student number 18 as tall as Ako with green eyes and short pink hair done up into two pontails, came running in crying. "Sensei, there's a fight going on, you have to help!" Makie held up her hand, a bruise on her wrist. "Just look at what they did!"

Negi stood up immediately "What, who could do such a thing?!" before running out of the room, Naruto leisurely following behind.

* * *

Negi and Naruto arrived to see Akashi Yuna, student number 2, being dragged away struggling by a high school girl with long black hair.

Negi rushed foreword waving his arms wildly. "Hey, you people, Stop that!"

Reaching their location Negi glared at them while still waving his arms around "Stop picking on my students! If you keep this up I'll get angry and you… uh… you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

All of the high school girls looked startled at his arrival and demands before they slowly moved towards him. Negi sweat dropped and took a step back. "A-all of you s-stay back."

At once, all of the girls jumped at him squealing at how cute he is.

"Gaaaahh!"

"He's so cute!"

"So this is the famed ten year old teacher!"

"I get first dibs!"

This was the scene that Naruto arrived to see. Chuckling to himself Naruto was about to call out when a volley ball came flying from nowhere and hit one of the girls in the back of the head and a voice rang out across the court yard, catching everyone's attention.

"Take a cold shower ya old hags!"

Looking in the direction of the voice Naruto spotted Asuna and Ayaka standing together with Asuna holding a volley ball in her hand.

Ayaka stepped foreword "This area has always been used by the class of 2-a. so I would kindly ask for you old ladies to leave the area immediately."

"Who are you calling old you say?!"

Ayaka was about to respond before Asuna stepped up and pushed her to the side "You heard us, you have no right to be here, now leave before I kick all asses to next week!"

The ringleader f the older group looked at them "Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka, while your only middle school students, you are quite well known."

Naruto watched with mild amusement as the girls continued to trade insults with each other before he felt someone walk up and stand next to him. Looking to his left he saw Takamichi looking at what was going on with amusement in his eyes.

"Hey Takamichi-san, come to watch the entertainment?"

Takamichi turned to his masked associate before smiling at him "Hmmm. I would, but unfortunately it looks like we're going to have to step in soon and stop them from attacking each other."

"Che, you just want to ruin my fun."

Naruto only received a chuckle from Takamichi for an answer before the two of them headed over to stop the girls from ripping each others hair out.

Takamichi grabbed a hold of the back of Asuna's uniform while Naruto lifted up Ayaka.

"You guys are as lively as ever I see."

A blushing Asuna managed to stutter out "Ta-Takahata-sensei!?"

He smiled at her "I don't approve of girls fighting each other."

Naruto nodded his head before adding in his thoughts causing the nearby 2-A students to pale. "Yeah, if you have enough energy to fight, I need to increase the amount of stuff to give you during class."

Takamichi smiled before turning to the older group of girls. "Maa, shouldn't you girls be acting more your age?".

The girls flinched slightly "Ah, um, yes sir."

Turning around the group began to leave.

Asuna looked at the two teachers "But they started it!"

Takamichi nodded "Maybe so, but that doesn't excuse you from letting them provoke you."

Negi was watching from the side. _Wow, they managed to stop them so easily._ Takamichi came over and patted him on the head. Negi looked up at him "I wish I could have done that." Takamichi smiled "Just takes practice Negi-kun." After that Takamichi began walking back towards the academy.

_Takamichi is such a cool teacher._ he held his fist up determination. _I'm gonna do my best!_

The mood would have been better had Naruto not come up behind him and said "I guess practice would help. But I think you would need height more than anything else Chibi-san."

A dejected sigh, and slumped shoulders.

"Thanks Naruto-san."

* * *

"Didn't Takahata-sensei and Naruto-sensei look cool? They stopped everything so easily." was the statement by Ako while the class was changing into there gym clothes in the classroom.

Yuna nodded her head "yup, unlike Negi-sensei, they're reliable."

Okochi Akira, student number 6 with black hair in a ponytail reaching her hips, smiled "All Negi-sensei has going for him is the cute factor."

Yuna put in her two cents "Un, he was pretty useless back there wasn't he?"

Makie spoke up "Well, he is only ten years old."

Ayaka turned towards them "What is with all of you making fun of Negi-sensei like that."

They only scratched their heads sheepishly at her.

Making their way towards the roof for volley ball they opened the door to see all of the highschoolers from earlier on the roof. One of them was holding Negi as he struggled to break free.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing here!?" pointing a finger at Negi, Asuna shouted "And you, what do you think your doing here letting yourself be captured, where is Naruto-sensei?!"

Negi started panicking "W-well, you see, Naruto-san had a meeting with the headmaster, so he asked me to fill in for him."

Negi was watching the high school girls taunting his class and began panicking, thinking that they were going to fight. _Oh no, what do I do? if I don't stop them soon then…and neither Takamichi-san or Narutoare here to stop them._

His nose started twitching causing him to sneeze. The resulting wind being blown caused everyone to step back and blow up the skirts of all the high school girls uniform. He was about to speak when a loud voice rang out throughout the area.

"Hold everything!"

Everyone looked around before Konoka eeped and pointed towards the railings on the roof. Everyone present turned to see Naruto standing on the railing arms crossed and looking at them. Jumping down he walked over towards the group. Stopping in the middle of them all.

"Alright everyone, settle down. We'll settle this the old fashioned way." He struck a pose pointing to the sky "THROUGH SPORTS!!"

The roof became silent at the proclamation. All of class 2-A was looking at each other disbelievingly.

"That sounds like a good idea. And we'll decide through dodgeball! If you win, we'll leave peacefully and not bother you again." the lead high schooler proclaimed.

She took a thinking poe "and since our bodies are bigger than yours, we'll give you a handicap. Since there are 11 of us, you can have… 22 members on your team."

Asuna stepped foreword "We accept!" followed by agreements from the rest of the class

"There is just one condition though." Reaching out they grabbed Negi and pulled him close. "If we win, Negi-sensei becomes our teacher."

"What?" was the cry from the girls of 2-A. before they could protest Naruto brought his hand down "They accept!"

Negi looked at Naruto, a scared look on his face. "However, if Negi is going to switch classes, he has to participate in the game as well. I'll be acting as referee."

* * *

Naruto's laughter rang out across the rooftop as the game played out. He watched as 2-A lost groups of players because of them staying together before running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

His laughter only increased as he watched the teams interacting. Asuna being praised for her 'baka powers' and the high schoolers revealing their secret identities as a pro dodgeball team. It was all he could do to stay conscious from lack of oxygen to the brain from laughing. He had doubled over when Ayaka had been taken out by the other teams triangle formation and had asked right after "What kind of formation was that?"

"That's cheating!" The cry broke him from his laughter as he listened to the girls give a reason for hitting Asuna with the ball twice. Looking at Naruto he only nodded his head "Sorry girls, but she's right. Though I don't expect to see it happen again. Understood?"

The girls nodded before resuming the game only to have 2-A turn the tides after a inspirational speech by Negi. Naruto had rubbed an imaginary tear away after he heard the small speech.

After that the game pretty much became one sided as 2-A dominated the game. Naruto got up from his spot and made his way over to the group only to watch as Negi deflected a ball back at the girls and blowing their clothe off leaving them only in their underwear.

He walked over and slapped Negi on the back "Geeze chibi. I don't know how you did it, but that was impressive. Though if it were me, I'd have gotten rid of the underwear as well."

He dodged to the side as Negi tried to hit, only for Negi to be grabbed from behind by the girls, and tossed into the air in celebration of their victory.

* * *

Naruto sat and pondered about what to do. He had just handed out the final Exam to the class which happened to be missing a large number of its students. Those students happening to have disappeared three days prior, along with Negi. The baka rangers, Asuna, Kaede, Ku Fei, Mackie, and Yue, were a part of the missing students as well as Nodoka, Haruna, and his charge for his mission Konoka were also among the missing members.

He watched as the class suddenly pointed outside allowing him to see said group plus Negi running towards the school. He allowed himself a small smile before turning back to class and telling them to start their exams and not worry about the others.

Sitting back down, Naruto allowed a frown to appear on his face; glad no one could see it through his mask and ask what he was thinking about. He knew he had screwed up big time, and would probably receive quite the mouthful from Minato when he wrote his next report. Even though the headmaster had told him not to worry about her when he had informed her of her apparent disappearance, stating that he knew where his granddaughter was and that she was safe. He had managed to allow his charge to disappear from his senses.

He was slacking in his duties. His knowledge in a lack of threats at the school had allowed a possible mission failure to occur. He had to figure out a way to keep an eye on her more often or at least figure out a way to watch her when he wasn't around. The best place for that would be at her side, but the problem remained that even she would become suspicious if he suddenly started following her everywhere. Maybe he could leave a tracker, but what? He still had to keep up his disguise, so a familiar then. He dismissed the thought, if only he could…

He paused as an idea came to him.

After thinking it through, Naruto allowed a smirk to grace his lips. If everything worked, he'd be able to have a lot more fun in the future.

* * *

Naruto walked alongside the headmaster as the two headed towards the train station after learning that Negi and the group of formerly missing students were heading that way. As they walked, Naruto told the old man about his plan. Seeing the man nod his head in agreement with the plan, Naruto held his hand out, palm facing up, and gathered a small amount of his youki into it.

The headmaster couldn't help but shiver slightly at the feeling the energy was giving off. He had felt similar types of energy, but nothing like what he was currently feeling. He figured it could have been this chakra that he heard the elemental nations people used, but he hadn't had enough knowledge to know for sure. He reminded himself to eventually have a talk with the man and discuss the power he used.

Konoemon watched as the red energy seemed to twist and turn before taking on the shape of an animal. After a few minutes the glow began to fade, and he was surprised to see, what looked to be a stuffed fox in Naruto's outstretched hand. He was further surprised when the toy seemingly shook itself and looked around before turning towards Naruto and yipping a few times towards the blonde.

Naruto nodded his head a few times as the yipping continued. "Yes, but you have to remain completely still when anyone is nearby." He said to the toy fox. A yip was yipped. "Yes, you can mess with their minds, but make sure you aren't discovered, alright." The fox bobbed its head in satisfaction at the answer to its question.

Konoemon simply sweat dropped as he watched Naruto have a conversation with a stuffed fox.

They both looked up when they heard someone say something involving the headmaster.

Stepping foreword, Konoemon asked "You called?"

Naruto watched as the girls scores were read to them and then told that he had forgotten to add them with the rest of the grades of the class thus causing the class to have the highest grade average. As the students began celebrating, Konoemon called Konoka over to him as Naruto came to stand next to the elderly man. "Konoka, as congratulations for you passing the final exam, I got you this stuffed animal."

Naruto handed the toy over to the girl as she squealed and hugged the toy to her chest.

Naruto smiled, yes, when he would receive his creation's memory, some good memories would definitely come to him.

Though he couldn't help but think he had forgotten something important.

* * *

"And so I look foreword to teaching you all next semester."

Naruto sat back and listened to the class cheering to learning that Negi would continue being their teacher. Mackie held up the class trophy showing everyone the prize they received for getting the top grades of the year as the others continued to praise Negi in his being the reason for their success. They all stopped though as Ayaka slowly strode to the front, a pice of paper in her hand, a majority of the class developing sparkles in their eyes as they realized what the paper was.

"It is true that 2-A was able to achieve the top spot thanks to Negi-sensei, and I'm sure I speak for the rest of the class in saying that I look foreword to continuing to learn under you sensei." Her Ayaka kneeled next to Negi and kissed his hand as Negi dumbly stared at her. Naruto smiled at the scene. Though it faltered as Ayaka stood and smirked towards him; lifting the paper in her hand for him to see, a bad feeling coming over him.

"As for you Naruto-sensei, we all look foreword to you fulfilling your keeping your end of the bargain."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Uhhh, what are you talking about?"

Her smile grew slightly predatory "Why the deal we made, that if 2-A managed to get the top spot, you would stop wearing your mask, of course."

Naruto tilted his headand scratched his chin. "Ooooh yeeeaaaaaahhh."

He remembered now. After learning of Konoka's disappearance, Naruto had gone to the headmaster after being unable to find her. The old man had explained the situation and had suggested he have a drink to calm himself down. Not one to turn down a reason to drink, Naruto had brought out his specially brewed sake. Human sake wasn't bad, but he wanted to get drunk, and the only stuff that could do that was the sake he made himself. After getting himself stone drunk, he had gone to class the following day hung over forgetting that he agreed to things a lot more easily than sober. He couldn't remember how they managed it, but they had capitalized on his state and had coerced him in to signing a contract agreeing that if they got first place, he would stop wearing his face mask, he had managed to get the glasses out of the deal though.

He looked around seeing the class leaning in trying to get a better view of his face when he would take it off. he simply smiled, even though they couldn't see it. "Since it's the last day of the semester, I think I'll keep it on just for old times sake." He laughed as they all face planted against their desks.

One of the twins recovered and shouted "Let's throw a party in celebration of passing in first place and tricking Naruto-sensei!"

A round of cheers followed.

Negi looked around before spotting one of the girls quivering in her seat. Walking over he asked in a concerned voice "Hasegawa-san, are you all right?"

Hasegawa Chisame, student number 25, large glasses over her eyes, and red hair done up in a low ponytail, with her bangs framing her face and ging down to her chest, smiled/sneered at him before grounding out "No, not really." Standing up, she headed towards the door "I don't feel well, I'm going home."

Negi tried to follow, only to be stopped by some of the class telling him that her behavior was normal and he should focus more on the party.

* * *

Naruto sat against a tree, a soda in his hand as he watched the girls get the area ready for the party. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was proud of them. Sure they had gotten the top average, but that wasn't it, they had done what very few in Konoha had ever imagined, they had manipulated him while he was hung over into agreeing to stop wearing his mask. That deserved his respect, even though he hated the fact that he would lose most of his mysteriousness.

Everyone present looked up as they heard Negi approaching, a girl in a bunny suit being dragged along behind him. Naruto's entire body tensed at the sight, and it took all his will power to stay seated and not attack the girl. His tenseness was shown to the world as the can in his hand suddenly was crushed, spraying soda everywhere. He came to his senses however, when he heard Negi sneeze and watched as the bunny suit the girl was wearing was blown away leaving her naked in the field revealing her to be Chisame.

He sighed in relief that feeling of wanting to eat rabbit left his system. Just because he was an all powerful demon, didn't mean he didn't have instincts, he was a fox first and foremost.

He sat back and watched the girls enjoy their party with Negi. A content smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto watched atop a rock as Kaede went about catching fish in a river by throwing kunai at them after getting them to jump out of the water. It was the third day that the two of them had been camping at Kaede's mountain camp site.

While he had been impressed with her show of skill when she had ambushed him the week before, it had long since disappeared as he had gotten to see her skills while they were here. When she attacked him he figured that she was a high chunin maybe low jonin in skill and abilities, but now he knew that she was a low chunin. While he knew he wasn't the greatest at judging a humans power when compared to another as all humans tended to be frightfully weak to him. he was certain she would have a difficult against a well trained genin with a year or more of experience. He was sure she could win, but he knew it would be a difficult battle.

The only abilities she seemed to know were the shunpo, an odd version of the kage bunshin technique he had heard of where she could create a solid clone, but they seemed to be more resilient to damage, a good taijutsu style, and a knack at using weapons. He supposed it was impressive considering she used chi instead of chakra.

She had asked him if she could become his apprentice and learn from him, which he had promptly rejected. After explaining that he couldn't use chi, nor did he know how it worked could he help her in that regard. He had agreed however to help increase her physical abilities, to which she had happily smiled upon.

In order to help her he had told her to, until suitable weights were found, strap heavy rocks on her legs and arms at all times, save for when bathing.

Kaede was doing good, but he could see that she was exhausted and nearing the point of collapsing, that was the fifth fish she had missed in the last few minutes. Watching as her eyes closed and fall foreword, he jumped from his spot and caught her before she fell down on her face into the water.

That night Kaede woke up to find herself in her tent back at the camp site. Crawling outside she caught the sight of Naruto snap his fingers and have sparks jump from his hand to the logs igniting them and starting a fire. She stared as what she had just seen registered in her mind. She shook her head as she saw Naruto's head turn to face her from his position. "Don't bother asking, I can't teach you how to do that. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

She nodded her head as she got out of the tent and moved to sit next to the now roaring fire. Looking over at her sensei she asked a question that had been on her mind for some time. "Naruto-sensei, where are you from, degozaru?"

Naruto simply stared at her not saying anything and returning his gaze back to the flames. Kaede watched the flames as well coming to the conclusion that it wasn't a topic to bring up. She had the impression that she wasn't worthy of knowing that information in his eyes. She resolved to prove herself as someone he could talk to, should he ever feel like it. Her thoughts were broken by Naruto's voice over the crackle of the flames. "You will take the rest of the week off from training and rest. During that time, I expect you to find suitable weights to wear during training, start with something small, five or ten pounds for each limb. Then on the next trip, you'll be working on your shunpo while wearing the weights, understood."

She nodded her head and accepted the roasted fish offered to her. she mentally smiled at the though of how much stronger she would become with a teacher to guide her training, though she had a long way to go to et him to start opening up to her. She held backa giggle as she realised she was looking foreword to the start of the new semester when she would finally see Naruto's face.

* * *

The morning before the start of the new semester found Negi eating a breakfast made by Konoka. Taking a bite he looked at Konoka as she sat down to eat with him placing the stuffed fox she had gotten next to her on the table. "This is delicious Konoka!"

Konoka smiled and tilted her head at the child teacher "Really Negi-sensei? I'm happy to hear it. Asuna just eats and runs out." They ignored Asuna's comment about being evil.

As they continued Negi couldn't help but look at the toy fox Konoka had placed on the table. Konoka had aptly named the stuffed animal Fox-kun, but no matter how he went about things he always got the impression that the toy was watching him. It just gave him the creeps. He had sworn he had woken up in the middle of the night with Fox-kun standing over him as if it was about to bite his neck off, which was odd considering it didn't have any teeth, or a mouth for that matter. Of course when he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he found the fox being cuddled by Konoka in her bed. Being paranoid at the time, he had discreetly checked to see if there was any magic in the toy animating it. Seeing that he couldn't sense anything, he had figured it must have been an odd dream.

Fox-kun watched as the ten year old shifted his attention from him over to his charge. As an incarnation of his master, Fox-kun garnered deep satisfaction from playing pranks on people. It was unfortunate for Negi that the television had been accidently left on one night during a monster movie marathon giving the toy lots of inspiration on things he could do.

He watched them go about taking care of chores. He had paid attention when Asuna had arrived with a letter from Negi's sister in England. He didn't really understand much about what they were talking about, but he understood that it had something to do with marriage. He was interested though that the letter projected a tiny version of a lady with long blonde hair going down to nearly her feet.

He then watched as they all left for the rest of the day. Knowing that they wouldn't be coming till later that night, Fox-kun sent his memories to Naruto via their connection he had created between the two. After that he made himself comfortable on Konoka's bed and stared at the other stuffed animals in her possession. He began to move them into their places before he started playing.

After all, before they returned he had to keep dinosaur-san from rescuing bunny-san from his fortress made of pillows.

* * *

As Negi landed from his spontaneous flight to avoid capture from the rabid girls of his class who wanted him to marry them he suddenly felt a pair of hands lift him off the ground before shaking him. "You bastard! You complete and utter bastard! What the hell is this about having all the girls chasing you and asking you to marry them?!"

Looking at the person yelling at him he saw the masked visage of Naruto facing his direction. He managed to get out "I-I d-d-do-n't kno-o-o-ow." His head spun as he felt his feet return to the floor. shaking his head to clear it. he watched as Naruto huddled himself in a corner dark clouds hanging over his head as he drew doodles in the ground with his finger. He strained his ears to hear what his older friend "it's not fair. Why do they go after him? Why not me? I wouldn't run…"

Negi shook his head figuring that Naruto had not seen him flying considering that he was more focused on the girls than what had just happened.

He jumped as he felt something bump into him from behind. Turning around he saw a black haired girl in a kimono standing near him. "Negi-sensei, what are you doing here?" looking over towards Naruto she suddenly had a concerned look on her face "What's wrong with Naruto-sensei?"

It took Negi a second before realization struck and he pointed at the girl "Konoka-san?! Is that you? why are you dressed like that?"

She was about to enter before a shout caught their attention. Grabbing Negi's hand the two ran into the school.

A few minutes later Naruto felt a hand poke him in the shoulder. Looking behind him he saw the soon to be girls of 3-A staring at him with what looked like possessed eyes. "Naruto-sensei, you wouldn't happen to know where Negi-sensei is, do you?" Ayaka asked in an overly sweet voice. He could only nod his head at the scary sight in front of him. Slowly standing up he pointed towards the direction he heard Negi run in earlier.

As they headed through the building they heard a sound in one of the nearby rooms. He was pushed aside as Ayaka ran towards the room screaming "Negi-sensei!" After opening the door, Ayaka suddenly froze. Naruto jogged over to get a look at what was inside that caused such a reaction.

Upon looking into the room he saw Negi lying on the ground with Konoka laying on top of him, her kimono starting to come undone.

Negi, seeing what looked like a smirk forming, from the way Naruto's mask was moving, tried to come up with a response before Naruto would undoubtedly make some joke about the situation. Before he could, two large men in black suits came running up shouting out Konoka's name. Negi could only watch as more people showed up and saw the scene and jumped to their own conclusions, giving him no time to explain himself. And he just knew that he was never going to hear the end of it if he knew Naruto well enough.

That night back in Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's room, they were all lying down to sleep. Konoka had Fox-kun held against her chest. Whispering softly only letting Fox-kun hear, Konoka had been telling him about her day and had just finished. "You know Fox-kun, even though I told Negi I would be interested in him when he was older, I'd rather prefer someone… like…… Naruto-sensei." That last part had been said just as she fell asleep so Fox-kun strain his hearing in order to hear it.

That night, Fox-kun had a lot to think about in the arms of Konoka.

* * *

A/N: yeah so this chapter was basically a skimmed version of the end of negima vol.1 and vol. 2. i know what you're saying "What the hell Malakai-sama? you skipped library island! WHY?" truthfully, i actuall for the life of me just couldn't think of how i would right that section. plus i wanted to get to the point in the series where the action starts to pick up so yeah. plus, skipping it allowed me to introduce Fox-kun. gonna have lots of fun with him. i got the idea of fox-kun from **Kyrrlatur**'s story 'Naruto, the black mage' where kyuubi gets transfered into a fox plushie.

now for the pairings. alright, its gonna be a naruto/#$!. well.... maybe naruto/&$, ooh, i know! naruto/#$%!. hmmmm. no no no, its gonna be naruto/#$#$%!!$#

okay okay, for reals this time, the official pairing of this story will be, without a doubt, no lie, hands down, its....

damn, forgot it while i was writing this sentence.

once again i ask for you to point out any mistakes and if you have a question i'll be happy to answer it.

gaaah! my typing hand! arrgh it hurts! thats it! theres only one painkiller strong enough for this kind of pain...

REVIEWS!

i can't write with this crippling pain! so review! and help me get through my suffering!

REVIIIEEEEWWWWWW!

....

....

ow, my hand.


	4. A vampire, an Ermine, and Fried Chicken

hello everyone! i'm feeling much better thanks to those reviews.

apologies to everyone for the long wait.

but lets let bygones be bygones and get on with the update.

**you click 'A Fox's Mage' for the story, but you stay for GTM(Great Teacher Malakai)! you all know the drill by now.**

.....

.....

.....

THE HELL!? well.... it may not be a question but may as well. the only one that comes close to a question really.

**Harlequin de Rustre:** no pressure indeed. i can't promise epic length chapters at this point, but i can tell you that i intend it so that no chapter is shorter than the previous one. so it will probably be a while before they reach your expectations.

**so ends another magnificent session of GTM.**

normal talking

_normal thinking_

**summon/technique  
**

**_summon thought_**

disclaimer: i don't own naruto or mahou sensei negima.

enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Vampire, an Ermine and Fried Chicken.

"My name is Negi Sprinfield, I'm going to be the official teacher for class 3-A until March of next year. I look foreword to teaching you all."

"Yay! Negi-sensei!"

Such was the beginning of the day for the class of 3-A, formerly 2-A. Negi smiled at his students glad to be the one to continue teaching them. Looking around the room, Negi smiled to the class as they all talked with each other and told each other of what happened during their week long break. Opening up his attendance book and noted that everyone was present, a majority of them glaring to a spot off to his right. He himself cast an irritated glance at the occupant of the spot who was the focus of the glares in the room.

Naruto had shown up to class that morning as usual.

He had obliged to the contract made by the class and had foregone his mask. All of their victorious faces had disappeared at the sight of his appearance though. While he had not worn his mask, they still couldn't see his face.

Instead, they had a full view of the cover of a large book that was currently in front of the blond teacher's face. They had asked what he was doing with the book. He lowered the book enough to let them see his glasses but nothing else, and had replied that he was reading it. Looking around it had proven useless to the class, as the book hid everything except his hair from view. They all were impressed as he navigated himself to his seat without tripping or bumping into anything.

Negi sighed. What Naruto's face looked like, would have to remain a mystery for the time being. He must really have not wanted to lose the mysteriousness around his appearance to use a book as a shield to hide from view.

Negi returned his attention back to the students.

"I know there are still a few of you that I haven't had the chance to get to know yet. But I hope to change all that and get to know you all."

He smile faltered as he felt an intense gaze coming from somewhere in the room. Quickly looking around he tried to determine the cause of the feeling. His gaze traveled to the back of the room and landed on the form of a bored looking blond girl. She was gazing at him in a dismissive way and turned to look away as she spotted him looking in her direction.

Negi looked up his class sheet to figure out who she was. Locating her picture, he read the information. _Number 26, Evangeline McDowell, tea ceremony and go club._ He spotted a small note next to her picture. _Talk to her if there is any trouble – Takamichi._

He was broken from his musings as a knock on the door drew everyone's attention to it. As the door opened everyone saw Shizuna walk into the room a smile on her face as she looked at Negi. "Negi-sensei! Today is the school physical check up. Please tell your students to prepare."

Negi nodded his head and turned to the class. "Alright everyone, you heard. It's the physical check up so please remove your clothes." He paused as he heard what he just said. Looking at the girls he sweat dropped as a few of them were looking at him with an unknown emotion in their eyes, and stupid grins plastered on their faces.

They chased him out of the room while shouting out "Negi-sensei is a pervert!" with him covering his eyes and denying it as the door closed behind him.

The girls laughed as they watched Negi run out. "It's so fun to tease him."

As they removed their uniforms leaving them in only their undergarments, they had begun talking about whatever. Haruna looked around before asking "Where's Mackie-chan, is she absent today." Nodoka quietly answered next to her "Looks like it."

Ku Fei looked over before voicing her thoughts. "She knew it was examinations today, right? Maybe she slept in." Kaede smiled and nodded her head in agreement from behind.

Narutaki Fuuka, stundent number 22, shorter than Evangeline, her orange hair was in twin ponytails that went from the side of her head to her shoulders, proudly held herself up, the light bouncing off her naked flat chest, blinding anyone caught in its rays. "It's because Mackie's flat, right?"

Her twin sister, Fumika, student number 23, the only difference in appearance being her hair done up into two Chinese buns, sighed dejectedly next to her sister. "We're not much better sister."

A shout from behind caused them all to look and see Ayaka yelling at Sakurako to reread the weights and be serious.

Negi looked at the door thinking that they must be having fun.

He paused. A sinking feeling overcoming his body. Left, right, down the hall. Negi looked around. The feeling increasing as he realized something was wrong but couldn't recognize what was causing him to feel this way.

The girls began playing for a few minutes before Kakizaki decided to have some fun with them.

"Hey. What do you all think about the rumors spreading around the dorms lately?"

Asuna looked at her questionably "What rumors?"

Next to her Misora Kasugi, student number 9, very short spiky light brown, almost gray hair, spoke up "Ah… you must be talking about the vampire on Sakura lane right?"

The girls turned their attention to Kakizaki as they heard something about vampires. Fuuka jumped up with her arms waving excitably "Oooh, what's the rumor!? What's the rumor!?" Konoka jumping out from behind, an equally excited expression plastered on her face "Yeah, please tell us!"

Kakizaki backed away from them, slightly disturbed by their actions.

"This rumor is sort of old, but it goes that on the night of the full moon amongst the trees on Sakura lane, wrapped up in a dark cloak, a blood sucking vampire appears." She watched in satisfaction as the twins were scared out of their wits and Nodoka to a lesser extent. Though she wasn't surprised when Sakurako laughed and Konoka didn't seem to react in any way.

Sakurako entered a thinking position. "Maybe the monster got Mackie-chan, and that's why she isn't here."

Konoka nodded her head in agreement "Yeah, Mackie always did look tasty."

Kakizaki couldn't help but stare disbelievingly at them as she heard what they said "No, it's not a monster. It's a vampire."

Asuna shook her head at them, not surprised that they believed that it was true. "Come on guys, get real. Vampires? They don't exist, so just drop it, okay?"

She face vaulted as she looked to the front of the class. On the black board, Konoka had drawn a two legged reptile… alien… godzilla… thing with a long tongue as the 'vampire' from the rumor. Pointing at the picture she screamed out "Oh come on! As if something like that could exist in Japan!"

She paused.

_Wait, mages exist. So then, wouldn't it be possible for vampires to exist as well._

A voice from behind her caught Asuna's attention. "That's right Kagurazaki-san."

Looking behind her she saw Evangeline smiling lightly at her. "Vampires especially like energetic young girls like yourself, if anyone should be careful, it should be you." the girls were of course surprised, since Evangeline hardly ever spoke whatsoever.

The surprise was short lived however when a large hand landed on her shoulder and a cheerful voice rang out through the class, freezing everyone in what they were doing. "HAHAHAHA! Silly Eva-chan. Vampires don't exist! Hahahahaha!" the girls slowly moved their view from the hand on Eva's shoulder, up it's arm to see Naruto standing next to her. One hand on her shoulder, the other still hiding his face with his book.

What truly caught their attention, though, was the fact that Naruto was clad in nothing but his boxers. This caused a good number of the girls in the class to blush fiercely at the sight of his body. All of them saw the lines covering his body, thinking they certainly made him look attractive. Kaede herself was staring intently at his body, unknowingly licking her lips, looking up at his head she could only wonder what his face looked like even more. Sakurazaki Setsuna, student number 16, dark hair done up in a ponytail on the side of her head, stared at Naruto, a small scowl and light blush on her face. She had not sensed his presence until he had announced himself just now. She made a note to herself to keep an eye on the man.

Asuna snapped out of her stupor first. Shaking in rage, she balled her hands into fists before shouting at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DRESSED LIKE THAT!?!?!"

Negi hearing the shout, paled as he realized what the sinking feeling was. Naruto hadn't gone outside with him. He was about to go inside when Naruto's response caused him to fall on his face. "I'm dressed like this because of physical examinations, isn't that why everyone is changing?"

A second later Negi heard muffled cries coming inside before a beaten and bloodied Naruto come flying through the wall to land next to him.

Looking at the body, he saw multiple bruises and cuts littering his body. Surprisingly his hand still held his book in front of his face shielding it from view.

He sweat dropped as he heard a mumbled "It was worth it." come from his blond associate.

He looked up as the sound of running started getting closer. Ako ran around the corner waving to Negi looking distressed. "Negi-sensei. Naruto-sensei! Something happened to Mackie-chan!"

"What?! Something happened to Mackie?!"

"What happened?!"

Negi turned around, only to get an eyeful of his students as they burst from the classroom, still in a state of undress. Turning around he looked for Naruto, not seeing him anywhere. Looking where his body had fallen, Negi saw a message written in Naruto's blood.

_Quit staring at naked girls, chibi! One of our students is in trouble! See ya there!_

Underneath the message was a bloodied drawing of a chibi Naruto giving him a thumbs up. Negi sweat dropped at the sight. _He even drew the book._

Negi shook his head before heading towards the infirmary, he had more important things to worry about.

* * *

Mackie lay on an infirmary bed asleep as Negi and the girls arrived. Naruto was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his book still in place, though it was lowered allowing him to look over the top of it. Shizuna was looking over her as he watched.

Negi looked at Mackie. "What happened to Mackie-san?"

Shizuna looked over to him. "It seems that she collapsed on Sakura lane last night."

_Sakura lane…_he didn't pay attention to what the girls were discussing as he tried to think of what could have happened.

Walking closer to the bed he felt something. _No, something is here. Its faint, but I can still feel it_. I_t's definitely magic energy._ He leaned in close just to be sure. After confirming the feeling, Negi stood up, a hand on his chin as the implications started to come up in his mind.

_Does this mean that someone else here can use magic? But if so, then who? It's different than what was in Library island._ He looked over to Asuna as she called out to him. "What's wrong, you got all quiet all of a sudden."

Negi smiled at her while apologizing "Don't worry Asuna-san, Mackie-san probably worked herself a little too hard, she'll be fine in a little bit, I'm sure of it. Oh yeah, I'm going to be a little late getting to the dorms tonight, so I will be missing dinner, okay."

Asuna looked at him skeptically before agreeing.

As they left, they failed to notice Naruto's head following their movements.

* * *

Naruto walked slowly among the trees that night thinking about the supposed vampire. Negi had looked concerned about something regarding Mackie. Negi probably suspected something, but wasn't sure what. Naruto knew there was some truth to the vampire. When he had looked at Mackie, he had seen two small marks on her neck.

He knew of vampires, though he had never encountered one himself personally. He remembered Shukaku and Isonade once telling him and the other bijuu about how they had met a vampire and fought it. From what they told him, he didn't think he would have much trouble should he end up fighting one.

He frowned. Negi had sensed something, while he hadn't. Though that really wasn't surprising, Naruto didn't know what magic felt like, nor had he tried to gain the skill to find out.

He adjusted the scarf that hid the lower half of his face. He had foregone the book after class had ended and gone to a clothing store and bought it. He felt he pulled the look off fantastically, unlike Konohamaru who simply looked stupid as far as Naruto was concerned. The blushing clerk with hearts in her eyes, had wholeheartedly agreed with him.

He smiled. Sure the girls had tricked him into getting rid of his face mask, but it never said that he couldn't use anything else as a replacement.

A sudden cry and sound of fighting ahead caused him to look up before running to see what was going on. Looking to his left he saw Asuna and Konoka heading in the same direction, obviously having heard the cry themselves. Continuing to run he made his way over to them.

"Asuna, Konoka, stay here, it could be dangerous."

He watched as Asuna looked at him before huffing and speeding up. Konoka looked worriedly at him before following Asuna. "Sorry sensei, but that was Nodoka, we have to make sure she is alright."

Naruto scowled at them before unleashing a tiny amount of killing intent at them causing them to stop in their tracks. "You will stay here and wait until I say it is safe to come over. Is that understood?"

The two merely nodded, completely unnerved by the coldness in his voice. Asuna was trying to figure out what had caused the feeling of terror to overcome her body for the briefest of moments causing her to stop, Konoka knowing that she was going to be in a lot of trouble when this was over.

They watched as Naruto ran ahead of them to see what had happened.

* * *

Negi flew on his staff towards Nodoka, the girl who had screamed a second ago. Spotting her as well as someone wearing a tattered black, cloak he sped up. Gathering magical energy in is hand, Negi unleashes his attack against the unknown figure while crying out. "What do you think you're doing to my student?! Leave her alone!"

Jumping off his staff, he landed on the ground and brought his hand foreword. "Arrows of Wind!" a group of beams of wind erupted from his hand heading towards the 'vampire'. As they came close, Negi thought he saw the figure mumble out something, though he couldn't hear what was said because of the distance.

As he landed near Nodoka, he noted that the culprit was female from their long hair and figure. He watched as she held up her arm and his attack was nullified before reaching her. _There's no mistaking it now. The culprit is a mage._

As the smoke cleared he finally saw the now identified mage. The gust of wind caused by the colliding attacks blew her large black hat off her head revealing her face to him. He sat there in shock holding Nodoka as he looked upon the face of his student, Evangeline.

"W-what's going on? Y-y-ou're one of my students… Evangeline-san!"

Evangeline licked some blood from a cut on her finger before smirking at Negi. "You did say you wanted to get to know your students better sensei… or should I say Negi Springfield?"

She licked the blood on her finger again and sighed. "To have such power at the age of ten… you truly are his son."

Negi's eyes widened. "What are you saying? You're a mage like me aren't you? Why are you doing all this?"

She smirked as she withdrew two flasks and holding them up. "There are two kinds of mages in the world, good and bad." She hurled the flasks towards Negi. "Guess which I am."

As the two collided, shards of ice began to approach Negi. Holding up his arm towards the oncoming attack he called out "**Disarm Exclamatio!**" the ice that had been creeping up on them had begun to shatter and disappear.

This had the unexpected effect of destroying Nodoka's clothing, leaving her naked in his arms. Looking up at Evangeline Negi looked on in shock. _I knew it! That attack, was definitely a magical spell! I can't believe that Evangeline is a mage._

He looked at Nodoka to check on her and finally noticed her state of dress. He started panicking and looking around for something to put on her before a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Chibi-san!"

Looking back, Negi saw Naruto rapidly approaching them. As he reached them Negi looked back towards where Evangeline was, only to see that she was retreating from them. "What's going on? What happened to Nodoka?"

Negi looked up before pushing Nodoka into Naruto's arms. "She was attacked by the supposed vampire. You get Nodoka to safety, I'll follow the culprit and try to catch them!" before Naruto could respond, Negi was already off trying to catch Eva._ Naruto isn't a mage! I can't let him find out about magic!_

Naruto watched him run off, his speed obviously being enhanced by magic. He snorted before turning around and running back towards Asuna and Konoka. As the two came into view he called out to them. Reaching their location they were shocked to see Nodoka's state of dress.

As Asuna was about to try and hit him Naruto glared at her once again using a tiny amount of killing intent to stop her. "She was attacked by this 'vampire', Negi is chasing after them. I want you two to take Nodoka, and get her some clothes and put her somewhere she can rest."

He handed her off to Konoka. "What are you going to do sensei? Is Negi-sensei going to be alright on his own?"

Naruto patted her on the head since his scarf hid his smile from view. "Don't you worry Konoka-chan. I'm going to go after them and help catch the culprit." He turned and began running in the direction Negi went. Sniffing the air he caught Negi's sent, as well as Evangeline's. Following the scent Naruto came upon a bridge where both scents went over the edge. Looking out across the area, a movement from above caught his attention. Looking up he saw Negi on his staff chasing after Evangeline, who was simply flying ahead of him. Jumping up, he began to follow them by jumping across the rooftops.

* * *

"**I summon the wind spirit: multiple brothers in arms!**"

A dozen copies of Negi made of wind appeared around him, each bearing his likeness, but wielding a different weapon each.

Looking back at him, Evangeline couldn't help but be shocked at the sight thinking he had created actual copies of himself, before correcting herself and seeing that they were simply elemental copies.

Negi pointed at her. "Catch her!" the elemental copies saluted him before bursting foreword to capture the vampire.

Evangeline smirked and threw more vials behind her. They shattered and dispelled half of the copies, those that weren't hit, resumed chasing after her. Negi seeing the way she completed the task quickly increased his speed to get alongside her. As she was distracted by the clones he prepared a spell.

Seeing her spot him he cast his spell. "**Kazehana disarm: flance exclamio!**"

Evangeline, unable to dodge because of the copies, was hit by the spell full force, destroying her cloak. Clad only in her undergarments, she was no longer able to keep herself in the air and slowly drifted downwards.

* * *

Naruto saw them going down and land on a rooftop. Jumping up, Naruto landed on the building next to them. Casting an illusion, he made himself blend in with the area, concealing his presence. Watching Negi slowly walk towards her, he focused on what was being said.

"—nd master, hehehe."

Naruto frowned. Whatever she had just said obviously meant something to Negi judging by the way his face was overcome with shock. Negi recovered himself. "Explain yourself, without your mantle or magic, you've lost."

Naruto tensed as he saw a person appear on the terrace directly above them. Looking down he saw Evangeline smirking. "You think you've won?"

The figure jumped down, landing directly behind her. "Lets see you deal with this."

As Negi prepared to cast a spell, the figure rushed foreword. As he was about to cast the spell, Negi was flicked in the head causing him to lose focus and not cast the spell.

Naruto wasn't particularly surprised to see that the newcomer was Chachamaru. He had seen her following Eva around everywhere since he had started teaching them. He readied himself to step in the instant Negi was distracted or unconscious. He had been told to not reveal himself, and while Kaede had figured it out, she had guessed, he didn't tell her, so he was safe in that regard.

But here, he would be revealing himself to Negi, and he would have to explain himself. Sure, he could wipe Negi's mind, but most would consider it odd that he would suddenly become a mindless drone without being able to process the simplest thought.

No, he would wait.

He watched as Negi continued trying to cast a spell, only for Chachamaru to do something to his face to cause him to stop the spell.

Naruto made a mental note about that for should he fight any mages in the future.

Evangeline began speaking so he turned his attention to her. "The reason the minister magi exist is because while as we magi cast our spells, we are completely vulnerable. To protect us and buy us the time we need is the duty of our ministers. And since you do not have a minister, that means you can't hope to defeat the two of us. Now then, Chachamaru…"

Chachamaru looked towards Eva and bowed her head. "Yes, master." She turned and grasping Negi by the neck lifted him off the ground. "I am sorry sensei I cannot go against master's orders."

Naruto tensed getting ready, youki gathering along his arm, creating an illusion in the process so that no one present would be able to see or detect himself or his attack.

Evangeline ignored the small tingling in the back of her head telling her danger was near before she smirked and once again began talking. "At last, after all this time I'll finally have what I have yearned for. Since your arrival, I have been selecting random students to suck their blood in order to increase my strength to be a match for yours."

Naruto prepared his attack. The youki now burning a bright malevolent red, making it visible for a good distance if his illusion weren't in place.

"I will admit, that the closer to my goal I got, the more reckless I became, but in the end, all that matters is undoing my curse."

Negi tried to look at her in confusion. "W-wha, I don't understand."

Evangeline clenched her hands. "Every wizard has tasted defeat. Even I have had to suffer through it myself." Reaching up, she grabbed Negi by his shirt and started violently shaking him back and forth. "And it's all because your stupid father, the thousand master, put this stupid curse on me. For the last fifteen freaking years, I have been utterly powerless and forced to study amongst these stupid idiots!"

Naruto's attack fizzled out as he heard the proclamation. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed. He should have known. There wasn't any real danger to the students, simply a vendetta against the springfield family.

Naruto was pretty sure that since Eva had gone berserk, Negi probably would do something both embarrassing and erotic to save himself; though he gathered his youki again, just in case things didn't work out for the kid.

Calming down, she coughed into her hand. She turned and smiled at Negi before slowly walking over to him. "But I found a way to remove the stupid curse. It'll be gone when I drink the blood of a relative of the caster." Slowly approaching his neck she whispered in his ear. "And guess who the lucky relative is."

Negi struggled against Chachamaru's grip. "Somebody help me!"

As Eva was about to bite into his neck a loud voice cried out drawing the attention of everyone present. "Hey, you freaks!"

Eva turned to look at the noise only for a foot to collide with the side of her face knocking her away as well as hitting Chachmaru and freeing Negi. "What do you think you're doing to that annoying brat?"

Naruto let the energy he had been gathering fall away as he saw Asuna standing protectively in front of Negi. Though he was intrigued on how Asuna was going to go about things. She probably knew Negi was a mage. Knowing Negi, he probably had spilled the beans the first day somehow.

Eva stood up, rubbing her cheek, confused on how Asuna managed to get by her magical shield and actually hit her. "che, Asuna, always sticking your nose into others business."

Asuna looked surprised as she saw that the person Negi and Naruto had been chasing was Eva and Chachamaru, her fellow classmates. "What's going on, you guys are in my class, what are you doing here?!"

She pointed at them "What do you think your doing fighting a little kid and scaring everyone with that whole stupid vampire thing! I wont let you guys go until you explain yourselves."

Eva and Chachamaru stood against the edge of the roof before jumping off. But not before Eva told Asuna. "I would watch my back from now on if I were you Asuna." With that the two of them vanished.

Naruto stood as he figured nothing else would be going on tonight. He looked up at the retreating forms of Evangeline and her servant Chachamaru.

He had a few questions for the headmaster tomorrow.

* * *

"I have a couple questions that need answering old man."

Konoemon looked up from his desk to see Naruto sitting in the chair opposite him. He frowned at the supposed teen in front of him. He hadn't sensed Naruto enter nor did he sense his presence until he spoke. Placing his chin on his hands, he leaned back into his chair. "Hohohoho, and what questions do you have, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto crossed his arms in front of him. "Why is there a vampire in Konoka's class? In order to keep her safe I would assume you would want to keep her away from such a creature."

Konoemon nodded his head, having expected such a thing to arise at some point. "True, that would usually be the case. But Eva-chan isn't as bad as she lets on." He could only assume Naruto was giving him an incredulous stare based on his head tilting to the side.

"Hohohoho, yes I know what you're thinking. True she is a vampire, but there is a powerful curse on her that leaves her to be as dangerous as a kitten. True, she has sucked the blood of students, but as a vampire, that is in her nature. However, the reason she is here in that class, is that this way she will be forced to interact with them. Maybe make friends and become happy."

His expression turned serious "Besides, if she becomes a true threat to the students, I will have no reservations in making sure she won't hurt anyone. Must I remind you that you are to protect Konoka. Until Evangeline actually threatens her, you are to not do anything, understood."

Naruto nodded his head, in some ways, the headmaster reminded him of the hokages in Konoha, kind hearted for the most part, but willing to do what is necessary when the time comes. He stood to leave before pausing. "What about Negi?"

A nod of the head before the headmaster started pulling on his goatee. "Ah yes, well, this could be seen as a type of test. Negi is still a young child, but he does need to realize there are dangerous people in the world. the Library island incident could have been considered a test to prove his meddle as a teacher. Eva-chan and what is currently going on could be used to test Negi and see how he performs in a magical fight in the real world against a foe that truly wishes him harm. Of course if he gets Eva-chan to open up, she might be willing to teach him things he couldn't learn from books."

Naruto didn't bother answering. Instead he stood and turning on his heals and began walking towards the door. After five feet, Naruto's body seemingly exploded into a shower of red sparks that shortly fizzled out after touching the ground. Konoemon quickly went over and inspected the area only to see that there were no burn marks on the floor where the sparks had landed, nor was there any residual energy signifying a technique, magical or otherwise, had been used.

He returned to his chair, a contemplating look on his face.

* * *

Naruto watched from his corner as Negi simply stared out at the class in a daze, not focusing on anything in particular. It was easy for Naruto to see that Negi was thinking about what had happened the previous night.

Naruto himself was thinking on the words the headmaster had said to him. It was true that if Evangeline did make friends with them, she may shy away from attacking/harming any of them. though a test of Negi's combat skills was a nice way of subtly telling him to not interfere and let things play out on their own.

He snorted at that. Knowing his luck regarding trouble, something was going to get him involved.

He also thought about her possibly teaching Negi. That was impossible based on how she reacted towards him in regards to the boys father.

He smiled, seemed like the sins of the father were passed on to his child.

He looked over as Ako spoke up over the book in her hands. "Ano, Negi-sensei, I've finished reading."

Negi was broken from his daze and thanked her. His face took on a slightly melancholic look, before he turned back towards Ako smiling lightly. "Ako-san, may I ask a personal question? Let's say that there is a boy a few years younger than you, would you consider being his partner?"

Naruto choked on a bit of spit he was about to swallow.

The girls gasped as they were still caught up in the whole 'he was supposedly in Japan to find someone to marry' episode.

Ako, blushing madly, waved her arms back and forth in front of her. "S-s-sensei! Wh-what do are you?! I-I mean, I'm flattered, but I-I-I'm not interested at the moment! I-I mean, there is s-s-someone else I l-l-l-l-like!"

Negi nodded his head slightly before turning to the blushing girl beside Ako.

"What about you Miyazaki-san?"

Nodoka's face turned completely purple. Struggling to speak she tried to give her answer. "I-it's ok—"

"Sensei! Over here!" was the shout from Ayaka, drowning out Nodoka's response. As Negi turned towards her, Yue and Haruka consoled their friend in the bad timing of the others.

Ayaka's hand was straight in the air. Stars were floating around her, she was blushing and had an odd glint in her eyes. "It's super okay with me!"

Naruto, having recovered from choking on his spit, walked behind Negi and slapped him hard on the back. "Alright Negi! Didn't know you had it in you."

Negi realized what was going on, quickly waved his hands back and forth while shaking his head and went towards the doorway. "I guess this was all a misunderstanding. I shouldn't have talked about it at school. Forget I said anything, okay? Class dismissed."

He tried to exit only to smack against the wall, looking back at the class he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before sighing in defeat and leaving the room. The girls were concerned and began muttering amongst themselves to figure out what was wrong. Ayaka noticed Asuna trying to follow after Negi.

"Asuna, do you know what happened?"

Asuna paused in her pursuit of the ten year old and turned back to face Ayaka. She shook her head slightly and with worry evident in her voice said. "Not… not really. All I do know is that Negi needs a partner or something bad is going to happen." With that, she left the room in a hurry, leaving a class full of eccentric girls to let their thoughts run wild on what was really happening.

Naruto slowly got up, the smile on his face hidden from view, and moved towards the doorway. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head and spoke to himself loud enough for the class to hear. "Man, I could use a bath right now. Nothing like a good soak to alleviate ones problems."

He left the classroom in a happy mood as he heard the girls suddenly hush in thought over what they heard him say before turning to each other and discussing amongst themselves quickly.

* * *

Eva sighed as she lay upon the roof of the academy pondering about her current situation.

Being so weak was annoying beyond belief. She missed being able to do anything she wanted with a snap of her fingers; almost anything anyway.

She wasn't that powerful.

But now, thanks to that bloody curse the brat's father had used, she couldn't even perform the weakest/most basic of spells without being drained. Forcing her to rely on cheap tricks and items to get while not exactly the same thing, but the effect anyway.

And soon…

Soon, she would be free from this stupid happy go lucky prison!

Eva had almost gaped in surprise when Springfield had walked into the class, looking like a well dressed miniature clone of his father. She hadn't believed that he was really there. The headmaster had all but broken Nagi's curse on her by sending the brat to her class.

That had stopped her from jumping him then and there. It was too easy. The old man knew the curse; knew how to break it. She had been there when Nagi had told the headmaster himself about the spell. So why did he do it? There had to be something she was missing. So she had decided to wait it out and try and see if she could figure things out.

She had had Chachamaru study the effects of the curse and try to find out if there was something she was not aware of regarding the removal of the curse, or if there was a way to strengthen it. She wouldn't put it past the old man to trick her into thinking she was going to be free only to find out she had only strengthened the spell and become even weaker herself.

And here she was. Chachamaru had gone over the spell and found that there was no known way of strengthening the spell; and that the blood of a family member was needed to break it.

In lemans' terms; she had wasted her time and should have just jumped him for his blood at the beginning.

She growled at the thought that she had missed her chance at freedom.

Though she would soon get another chance if everything went the way she planned.

"EVA-CHAN!! COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!!"

Eva shot up and wildly looked around at the sound of Naruto's voice. Seeing herself alone on the roof, she tentatively walked over to the railing to look down at the courtyard.

There standing oblivious to all the passing students stood Naruto who was facing away from her.

He was another problem. Since his first class, Naruto had been a large jagged thorn being twisted about in her side. Everything about him just rubbed her the wrong way and pissed her off.

And she had no idea why regardless of his actions. Hell, whenever she was around him, his actions constantly reminded her of…

Eva's eyes widened as she stared at Naruto in a new light. It couldn't have been a coincidence could it. He showed up just after the brat. No one knew what he looked like, first because of the mask, then the book, and now the scarf. In classes he put garlic in anything that had water to be used against the students. He had said that 'what better motivation for girls was there, than to smell bad and have boys not want to come near them.'

She didn't buy it since she was usually the most drenched of the entire class. And what a coincidence that there was a vampire in the class, her, and he happened to use said garlic, on her, the most.

Eva shook her head. She was simply letting her thoughts run wild. There was no way it was possible. Regardless of what she thought, she would enjoy getting rid of the annoyance when she was through with Negi.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Eva looked down towards Naruto to see him on his knees clutching his head in his hands. Using her magic, what little she currently had, to enhance her hearing.

She tried to listen for what was happening below her. As a few of the students near her teacher approached him, she and a few of the closer students heard what Naruto was mumbling.

"Moe… senses… tingling!"

He suddenly stood and turned around to point straight at Eva. "OVER THERE!"

Everyone present face planted.

As Eva recovered she heard Naruto shout out "Stay right there Eva-chan!" and watched him walk into the building. Turning around quickly, Eva made towards the roof's entrance not intending to stay and find out what the idiot wanted.

Going past the door, Eva felt a slight tingle pass over her. Looking to the side she mumbled out to herself. "Something passed through the academy barrier. Guess that is a good enough excuse to avoid finding out what he wants."

* * *

He was close. It had taken a while but he had finally made it to the location that his aniki had been assigned.

All he had to do was find Negi, convince him to make him his familiar, and he would be safe.

Entering an open area he caught a whiff of Negi's scent that was recent. Following it he wasn't paying too much attention to what was in front of him.

Turning a corner he ran head first into a person's foot knocking him back.

As he recovered he felt a hand grab and lift him up.

Looking at the person holding him, Chamo found himself looking at a scarf with a pair of dark sunglasses looking back at him.

"What are you doing here animal-san?"

Deciding to play it safe, Chamo went with the innocent ermine routine number 34; Mewing pathetically and giving the human holding him giant watering eyes, he hoped to be let down safely.

Naruto himself stared at the creature in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had found himself a weasel. He found it fortuitous that after losing track of Eva, Naruto was not in the happiest of moods, added to the fact that he was now hungry. Finding something to eat was very heartwarming. And since he couldn't remember what weasels tasted like. Lunch was going to be a lovely affair. Maybe he would invite Negi to join him.

Gods knew when the kid last let loose. And what better way to let loose than eating weasel?

"Sorry buddy."

Chamo, who had started thinking that the human was about to let him go, started to panic as the grip that was being placed upon him, seemed to be increasing. A large rumbling sound from below caused the panicking ermine to look down at the human's stomach before looking back at Naruto's face. Horrific realization dawning on him, he began struggling with all his might.

"Its been a while since I ate and you do look delicious. So no hard feelings, kay?"

Chamo had to act fast or end up this sicko's lunch. Feeling light headed, Chamo twisted and managed to bite Naruto's wrist. "Ow!" as Naruto let go of Chamo and reached for his wrist. Chamo took advantage of his newly acquired freedom and made a break for it as fast as he could.

Naruto looked around. Not spotting anyone he growled to himself. Here he was acting out in pain, going so far as to let go of his meal for authenticity, and no one was there to see his amazing acting skills.

Naruto kicked an imaginary pebble in front of him and sulked away quietly mumbling to himself.

"Wasn't hungry anyway."

* * *

Fox-kun was going stir crazy.

That, and Konoka hadn't petted him on the head or hugged him since she had left for the bathroom and wouldn't be back until she finished.

He looked up when he heard the click of the rooms lock before it opened. Quickly going back to his spot on the bed, fox-kun watched as Negi and Asuna came into the room led by what looked like a weird rat thing. Maybe it was a really small dog?

"—and that's how I met aniki, and he's helped me out a number of times since then as well."

"Really."

Fox-kun, if he weren't acting like a stuffed animal and could blink, would have stared. The white thing had spoken. Maybe it was Negi's pet since he was a mage. Fox-kun started feeling giddy at the prospect of having a 'playmate' in the room besides Konoka's numerous stuffed animals.

"—partner, you'll never be a great mage!"

Negi sobbed at Chamo's words. "I know, and I've been meaning to find one. Really!"

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, Chamo took a puff from the smoking stick before adopting a smug look. "Well I guess it's your lucky day since I am here. And I'm sure that your partner is someone in your class!"

Negi looked excited while Asuna gave him a deadpanned look before taking the cigarette and putting it out. "How do you know?"

"Just call it a feeling."

Negi took out the class roster and laid it on the table. Chamo started looking at all the pictures with a lecherous grin on his face. A tingle in the back of his head caused Chamo to look behind him only to see a couple of beds and stuffed animals on the lower one. He shook his head before getting back to convincing Negi to let him stay there.

They were interrupted with the arrival of Konoka stepping out of the bathroom clad only in a towel wrapped around herself. "What's going on?"

Negi and Asuna panicked while denying that anything was going on. Seeing Chamo, Konoka immediately squealed before picking him up and hugging him to her chest. He would have enjoyed it had the feeling of impending doom not settled upon him. He oddly noted that the feeling seemed to want to drag his eyes towards the stuffed animals on the lower bed.

But that was just silly. A stuffed animal, alive, and wanting to hurt him.

* * *

That night Chamo suddenly found himself awake. Looking around he changed his position on top of the pile of pilfered panties to get more comfortable.

He felt the feeling of doom return suddenly and froze trying to consider what the cause could be.

Slowly sliding the door to his cabinet open, Chamo peered out into the room. As the door passed his field of vision, he found himself facing what appeared to be a gaping maw full of sharp teeth.

Panicking, he closed the door loudly, but not loud enough to wake the other occupants in the room.

Gasping desperately for air and only hearing the pounding of his heart, Chamo curled into a corner and waited for his doom to come to him.

After what felt like a hour, Chamo gathered his resolve and opened the door slowly allowing himself a sliver with which to look through.

The room was covered in shadows, the only light cast by the moon by through the window. Looking around Chamo found that there was a decidedly large lack of teeth present.

He slowly stepped out of the cabinet and looked around. Nothing looked to be out of place, and the feeling he had felt before was now gone. An impression of movement in the corner of his eye caused the ermine to turn around quickly only to see nothing there except for a stuffed fox sitting in the middle of the moonlight being cast in the room.

He was about to dismiss the sight when he looked at the toy more closely. He was sure that it hadn't been there when he had first looked in the room.

Chamo shook his head, he was letting his paranoia at being on the run get to him. There was nothing here that was dangerous.

"Heh. Can't believe I got spooked because of a toy." He swiped his tail against the fox's face knocking it over before turning around to go back to sleep.

Closing the door, Chamo immediately opened it afterwards and stared at the middle of the room in horror.

The fox had somehow righted itself and was facing him.

What truly frightened Chamo, though, was what was spelled out in front of the fox on the floor with various writing utensils.

_You. _

_Will. _

_Die._

Chamo did not get much sleep that night, and in the morning there would be no trace of the threat on the floor, and neither Asuna or Negi believed him when he said the stuffed fox was evil.

Fox-kun grinned to himself, looked like he wouldn't be getting bored anytime soon.

* * *

Ku Fei was confused. Her friend Kaede was distracted by something during their weekly spars. And Kaede usually let nothing distract her.

She had also noticed that Kaede had seemed to be relatively stronger than the last time. But she was much slower as well. Ku Fei usually had to work hard to get a hit in, yet she was landing multiple blows against her taller opponent.

Determined to figure out what was going on with her friend and fellow fighter, Ku Fei stomped her foot and pointed at Kaede. "Kaede! You no focus during fight!"

Kaede seemed to snap out of whatever was on her mind before scratching the back of her head and chuckling slightly. "Sorry, Ku-san, I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Ku Fei simply tapped her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

Kaede sighed. It looked like she was going to have to explain herself. Maybe Ku Fei would be willing to join her in training. The two of them would have a easier time getting information of Naruto together than just by herself.

A nearby explosion which shook the ground cut Kaede off from speaking. The two looked over to see a column of smoke rising in the distance. Looking at each other the two nodded as they rushed off to see what was happening.

* * *

It was… confusing. Yes, confusing was a good word for what was going on, Naruto thought.

Ducking below another shot he made a break for a nearby wall to hide behind as more shots passed him by barely missing him.

He looked around at the lack of anyone else, save himself and his current aggressors. He couldn't understand. They were making noise equivalent to a small war time battle, and no one was coming to investigate.

Or maybe they simply didn't want to get caught up in whatever was going on.

He ducked as another shot bounced off the stone just above his head.

Banishing shots were a pain in the ass. One hit, and his body would be destroyed. Sure it would sting, and he could simply create a new one with no trouble. But he didn't want to recreate another human body. It was always such a hassle to keep on reforming the damn thing.

He called overout from his hiding place. "Look! I know classes were a little difficult, but that doesn't mean you have to kill me!"

"This has nothing to do with classes, sensei."

He peeked out from his cover. "Are you sure?"

He the two of them sweat drop.

"Sorry, Naruto-sensei, this is purely professional on my part."

Naruto looked at the other one.

Eva swept some of her hair behind her back, she suddenly pointed at him with an angry face and fire burning behind her. "OF COURSE THIS IS ABOUT YOUR CLASSES! YOU ALWAYS GET ME WET AND FORCE ME TO PARTICIPATE! AND ONCE I GET RID OF YOU, I'LL BE FREE FROM YOUR ANNOYING PRESENCE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Naruto sweat dropped before returning his gaze to the first speaker. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Tatsumiya Mana shrugged at him before pulling up her guns and firing at him once again.

A sound of something breaking next to him on the ground caused Naruto to look down in time to see two vials shatter on top of each other. Diving away from them, only a small part of his forearm was encased in ice.

Once again avoiding the various attacks from Eva and Mana, Naruto managed to hide behind a tree, using a bit of his yoki, the ice melted off of his arm.

He began mumbling under his breadth, his voice thick with sarcasm. "An easy assignment, Naruto. A civilian school with a few magical beings, Naruto. Don't reveal your abilities, Naruto. Consider it a vacation, Naruto."

Mana continued to fire at the tree Naruto was hiding behind to buy Eva the time to circle around soshe could capture him. While she was happy that she had gotten a large payment from Eva for helping her, she wasn't really sure what the big deal was.

Sure Naruto was eccentric at best and insane at worst. But he wasn't that bad. Mana herself, quite enjoyed his classes. They reminded her of when she and her partner visited various military training grounds. the fact that she found him attractive was an added bonus really.

She had to admit she was impressed with the blond/red haired teacher. Not many civilians such as himself could dodge so many of her shots.

Maybe she was getting rusty.

A sound caused her to look to the side and jump back to avoid a flying kick to the side, courtesy of Ku Fei.

Eva, Mana, and Naruto looked at Ku Fei who was joined by a smiling Kaede not a second later.

Naruto sighed. Just what he needed; more people around. Sure he was curious why no one seemed to notice the fight, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to actually show up.

Kaede looked from Mana, who was slowly lowering her weapons but not relaxing her stance, to Eva, who was frowning at the newcomers. Turning towards Naruto, she frowned as she saw him cowering behind a tree. He hadn't acted this way when she had approached him. She wondered what he was doing or what had caused such a change in him.

Ku Fei looked at everyone present. She was not surprised with Mana, having suspected the teen of being a skilled fighter of some kind. Eva was a surprise. Ku Fei hadn't thought the short girl was capable of fighting, seeing as she always seemed tired during classes. Looking at Naruto, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had thought that based on his training methods during P.E. that he was at least something of a warrior.

She was broken from further thoughts when Naruto, who was attempting to cause a distraction with which to escape, yelled out "I knew you would come to help me Kaede-chan! Now use the strength of your love for me to defeat you corrupt and malcontent classmates! And Ku Fei-chan, I didn't know you loved me as well! THE POWER OF LOVE COMPELS YOU!!"

Kaede and Ku Fei blushed and glared at everyone trying to use their glares to deny what Naruto had said. Mana was trying her best to not crack any ribs from holding in her laughter while Eva simply rubbed her temples in frustration.

As everyone looked back to where Naruto was they all saw that the spot was now unoccupied. Looking around Eva screeched in outrage as she caught sight of the runaway teacher making a break for it, before taking after him.

Looking back towards Mana she called out. "I'll increase your pay by half if you keep those two occupied!"

As Kaede and Ku Fei began to go after Eva and Naruto they stopped as Mana ran in front of them and fired warning shots at their feet.

Mana gave them a smirk before raising her guns again.

* * *

---Meanwhile with Negi---

Negi heard Chamo call out to him and looked to see his ermine friend running towards him looking distressed.

Negi looked down towards the white rodent. "What's wrong Chamo-kun?"

Catching his breadth Chamo looked up. "Nodoka-san is being attacked by karaage!"

Negi looked shocked. "What?! She's being attacked by fried chicken?!"

* * *

Naruto looked around wildly.

He needed a disguise to fight Eva with. If he were to 'accidentally' kill/defeat Eva, the headmaster would figure out that was the one who did it.

Then Minato would learn of him fighting in the open; which would lead to Naruto being annoyed with Minato nagging him about what happened. Which would cause Naruto to do things he may regret causing more nagging, which would begin a chain reaction of nagging.T

That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

It was amazing how annoying humans could be when they wanted to be.

If he had a disguise, he would be in the clear. not seeing anything truly useful, he dove for the nearest thing and forewent his scarf and glasses.

* * *

Eva followed behind Naruto at a distance, growling in annoyance at the fact that he seemed to be able to avoid all of her attacks.

It had been a simple plan. Hire Mana. Remove Naruto. Frame Mana. Then go after Negi.

That had mostly gone up in flames. She had not expected anyone to show up, nor did she expect that blasted idiot to be so damned evasive. She should have waited for when Chachamaru was done with her maintanence check up, but her impatience had once again gotten the better of her.

Eva promised herself to do some meditation to get back into shape regarding her emotions and actions.

She let a feral smile form when she saw her prey turn a corner into a dead end.

Increasing her speed she crossed into the open area only to freeze in shock. Her mind going blank as it tried to process what it was seeing.

A lone figure stood in the middle of the courtyard. Their face hidden by shadows cast from the hood of a white battle robe. black pants, shirt, and shoes underneath the robe. But it was the face that caused her to freeze.

Only one person looked like that, and the thought that he was standing here, right now, in front of her caused two thoughts to manage to get through her and all thought of Naruto fled her mind in a flash of vengeful fire.

The first was that, this was impossible. He was dead, there was no way he could be here.

the second caused all rational thought to leave her, and her face to morph into the epitome of fury. her shout causing echoes to resound around the two. Before blasting towards the man who was the reason behind her suffering.

"NAGI SPRINGFIELD!!!"

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed that chapter. sorry for the cliffy but i wanted to stop the chapter somewhere and this was the only way i could do so without making you all suffer for a longer period of time with waiting for this update.

i'll let you all stew in your thoughts regarding the end

next time: Kaede & Ku Fei vs Mana, and &$%( vs. Eva.

thanks to all of those who reviewed! to those of you who didn't review... FOR SHAME!

the story hits to review ratio is way off people. over 8000 hits to the story, as of this update, but not even 100 reviews! some of you have been slacking.

THAT'S RIGHT, I'M LOOKING AT YOU!!! YES YOU!!! I SAW YOU NOT CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!

....

....

nah, just kidding.

but really, i expect people to review and let me know what they think or point out mistakes. ask a question, and i'll answer to the best of my ability.

if no one reviews, i'm afraid the next chapter might have an... 'accident'.

so if you know whats good for it, you'll review.

remember.

REVIEW!


End file.
